


Multifandom Imagines

by hobbitsizedwhovian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A collection of imagines I wanted to post for a while, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Sick Character, They're cringy I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsizedwhovian/pseuds/hobbitsizedwhovian
Summary: I wanted a place to post the various imagine prompts I've come across and written for. All imagines will be written in a first person perspective. I'm tagging this as both reader and original character since it's from first person perspective but I tend to name the reader in each imagine for ease of writing. Will add more characters as I add more imagines. The characters currently tagged are in imagines I have already written and plan to post.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Original Female Character(s), Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader, Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character(s), Hector Barbossa/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Ezio Auditore/reader

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being the only recruit Ezio is a little too protective of. Getting into a fight with Templars and waking to Ezio tending your wounds.

“Isabella’s back!” The call sounded through the underground assassin hideout as I entered. Soon I was being bombarded with congratulations from my fellow assassin recruits. Apparently, news of my latest successful mission had returned before I had.

“Welcome back, Isabella!”

“Molto bene (well done), Isa!”

“Bet they never saw it coming!” I waded through my assassin brothers, receiving many claps on the shoulder as I passed.

“You made it back alive and mostly in one piece!”

“Always the tone of surprise,” I said with a roll of my eyes, but I smiled all the same. “How's it going, Caterina?” Caterina was a tall, well built woman with long dark brown hair and matching eyes. She was a great assassin and one of the most skilled knife throwers in the brotherhood, and was also my best friend. Despite being called the brotherhood, the Italian assassin branch had a fair number of women. They were all excellent fighters and highly devoted to our cause, though I suspect at least half of them joined because of our leader, Ezio Auditore. Then again, I could hardly blame them. For being a man in his early forties, he was ruggedly handsome, sporting a short beard broken only by a scar on the right side of his lip. His long, dark hair was usually tied up with a red ribbon. But anyway, we're getting off subject.

“I'm doing great!” Caterina replied happily, grinning from ear to ear. While she normally was very cheerful, I knew only one thing would make her grin like that.

I smiled lightly and raised my eyebrow suggestively. “Oh, did Vincenzo finally work up the guts to ask you out?”

“Si!” She squealed, practically buzzing with excitement.

“Bout time!” I laughed. “That boy has been eyeing you for months now. After all the dangerous assignments he's been on, you'd think asking a girl out would be no problem.”

“I know, right! Anyway, he asked me out the other day and we are going into town Saturday since we both have a day off.”

I smiled. “I'm so happy for you! I always thought you two would look good together.”

Caterina blushed and shoved my shoulder lightly. “Shut up!” I laughed lightly at her embarrassment.

“I'm sorry, but you're so easy to tease. Anyway, I need to go report to Machiavelli. He will have heard all the ruckus over my return and will probably tan my hide for being late.”

“Nah, Ezio wouldn't let him. The worst he'd do would make you clean the pigeon coop or something.”

I cocked an eyebrow curiously. “Why would Ezio care about what punishment Machiavelli gave me?”

“No reason,” Caterina replied innocently. I narrowed my eyes, but she merely waved me away. “Go on, you don't want to keep Machiavelli waiting any longer.” I rolled my eyes and headed for Machiavell’s office. Despite the fact that Ezio was the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood, he left the paperwork to his second in command, prefering to be out in the field instead of stuck behind a desk. Machiavelli was normally the one to relay mission orders and therefore was the one we usually reported to when a mission was completed. I had been one of the lucky few to actually receive missions directly from Ezio. I knocked on the door of Machiavelli’s office and was told to enter. I walked in to find Machiavelli at his desk as usual, what I did not expect was Ezio to be there as well. I noticed he looked tense and it appeared as though he and Machiavelli had been arguing about something. However, as soon Ezio laid eyes on me, he seemed to relax ever so slightly.

“Maestro,” I acknowledged, bowing with one arm across my chest. I also bowed, though not as low to the man behind the desk. “Machiavelli.”

“Ah, Isabella, I see you have returned from your mission,” Machiavelli said, settling his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers in front of him. “I trust you were successful?”

“Indeed I was. I had a little trouble as the target was more formidable than I had accounted for,” I reported, indicating my injured left arm that had been hastily wrapped as I escaped. “The target, however, is dead. He will not cause the Brotherhood any more trouble.”

Machiavelli nodded, satisfied with my report. “I expected no less.” He shot a sideways glance at Ezio. “I told Ezio you were the best assassin for the job.”

“I was well aware that she was the best assassin for the job,” Ezio replied stiffly, narrowing his eyes warningly at the younger man.

“And yet you still argued about giving her the mission.” I blinked, but didn't otherwise show my surprise. If Ezio knew I was the best, why did he not want me to go?

“My reasons were my own,” the master assassin said evasively. Machiavelli hummed, but gave no further words on the matter.

“You are free for the rest of the day,” Machiavelli told me. “Go, eat, rest. And get that arm looked at.” I bowed again and took my leave. As I walked down the hallway towards the doctor I heard someone call my name, I turned to find Ezio jogging after me.

“Maestro?” I asked, confused as to why he would come after me. “Is there something you need?”

Ezio shook his head. “No, I merely wished to walk you to the doctor.”

I smiled and tried hard not to blush. “As much as I appreciate the offer, that is not necessary.”

“I know, but I want to and I currently have no other duties to attend to. Besides, I want to hear the details of your mission.”

“Well, then I would be glad of your company,” I replied. As we walked, I told Ezio about my mission, giving him all the details. He was a surprisingly good listener, his golden brown eyes never breaking contact. I winced slightly as the dottore removed my makeshift bandages and revealed the cut underneath.

“Your target gave you that?” Ezio inquired, eyeing the injury with narrowed eyes.

I nodded. “He had a dagger hidden up his sleeve. Managed to pull it out and gave me a decent wound before I was able to react. He was rather spry for an older fellow.” Once my arm was properly clean and bandaged, I thanked the dottore and started towards the kitchen.

“Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to come into town with me? My treat?” Ezio asked, gazing at me with his golden brown eyes.

“Oh, no, Maestro, I couldn't impose on you any more,” I protested.

“Considering I'm the one that asked, you wouldn't be imposing,” Ezio pointed out, the corner of his lips twitching in a smirk. I hesitated. “Please, I don't often have the time to eat leisurely, let alone with a beautiful woman.” My eyes widened slightly and I sucked in a sharp breath. He called me beautiful! All the men in the Brotherhood only saw me as one of their own, an assassin, but here was the head of our order acknowledging that I was more than just an assassin. Unfortunately, he seemed to take my excited silence as a rejection and lowered his head. “I'm sorry, that was inappropriate for me to ask. I'll leave you.” He turned to leave and I quickly grasped the edge of his shoulder cape.

“No, please, I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise,” I told him. “I didn't expect you of all people to call me beautiful.”

“I only speak the truth,” he replied gently. “So you will join me?”

I smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, I would be honored.”

Ezio grinned. “Excellente! There's a little restaurant in town I've been meaning to try.”

A couple days later, we received another mission. Ezio took this one, but he was pulling together some of the best assassins to help. Though I was still healing from my latest mission, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to join my fellow assassins. So ignoring Caterina’s advice to stay, I approached Ezio as he finished choosing those who would accompany him.

“Maestro, I'm requesting permission to join this mission,” I said, bowing in greeting.

Ezio shook his head. “I have all the assassins I need for this mission and you're still healing.”

I frowned at him. “You know perfectly well I would be capable, injured or not.”

“Be that as it may, as head of the assassin order, I’m ordering you to stay,” Ezio stated firmly. “I can't be having you put this mission at risk should your wound become an issue.” He turned to his group of chosen assassins, Caterina being among them. “Move out!” I watched with crossed arms and I was left behind. 

Caterina gave me an apologetic look as she passed. “Please don't do anything stupid.” I merely huffed and she sighed, following our brothers out. I was fuming. Whether or not I was injured, I was the best assassin and he knew it. The only time I was left behind on a group mission was when I got sick with the flu and physically couldn't leave my bed. Despite the heavy consequences my actions could cause, I decided to ignore Ezio’s order and followed them.

I snuck through the city after the rest of my assassin brothers, which wasn't too hard. Despite its size, I knew Roma like the back of my hand. I had every crack and crevice, every shortcut and passegway, every hidden secret memorized. I crept along the rooftops, taking extra care to stay in the shadows. My brothers silently took out the rooftop archers as they trailed Ezio, keeping the guards from sounding the alarm. I took out an occasional guard as they noticed their fallen comrades. Once we reached our destination, the assassins took up their places. I quickly scaled a tower nearby so I could get a better look. Blending in with the crowd, Ezio maneuvered his way into the building courtyard which was surrounded by guards. As Ezio approached his target, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. A battalion of guards! Oh no! We didn't expect more guards to be in the area and none of the rest of the hidden assassins had noticed. Unfortunately before I could alert my brothers, Ezio had performed the kill and chaos broke out as people shouted ‘assassino’. Ezio gave the signal and his assassins sprung into action, leaping out of their hiding places and engaging the startled guards. The battalion noticed the commotion and ran to help. I cursed as they began to turn the tide in their favor. The battalion passed right under where I was hidden and I took the chance and jumped into their midst, killing two of them with my double hidden blades. As the guards recovered from the shock, they turned on me. I quickly retracted my hidden blades and drew my dagger, I preferred lighter weapons as they were easier for me to maneuver with. I slashed, stabbed, whirled, and dodged my way through the guards, ignoring the blood spattering my assassin robes. One soldier swung his sword at me and I jumped back to avoid it, but not far enough. The sword sliced through my robes and grazed my rib cage, leaving a stinging in its wake. I ignored the pain and ducked under his next swing and sliced his throat. I spotted Ezio a few feet away, struggling to bring down a brute. With his lighter build and armor, Ezio was easily able to dodge the brute, but was unable to get in a clean hit. The brute swung his axe, but Ezio deflected it off his arm bracer, however, the force of the attack threw him to the ground. I quickly dispatched my current prey and drew a throwing knife, whipping it at the brute just as he raised his axe. It connected with a chink in the brute’s armor under his arm. The brute howled in pain and dropped his axe, clutching at the knife. I threw another knife, this one landing in the brute’s now exposed neck. He let out a gurgling noise and collapsed. Ezio turned to see who his savior was, but his eyes widened when he saw me.

“Isabella! What are you doing here!” He demanded angrily as I helped him up. “I told you to stay behind!”

“Yes, and I just saved your life by going against your orders!” I shot back.

“You're still healing!” He shouted. “You're going to get yourself hurt more or-”

“Duck!” Ezio dropped to his haunches without question and I shoved my dagger into the throat of the soldier that had thought he could take out Ezio while he was distracted. “That's twice within the span of a minute that I've saved your life,” I stated as Ezio stood back up. “Why don't you concentrate on scolding me when we get back to the hideout. We need to get out of here.”

Ezio glared at me, but he knew I was right. “Fine, but this isn't over!” We rejoined the rest of the assassins, killing the remaining soldiers and making our escape via the rooftops.

Back at the hideout, I slowly weaved through the assassins, ignoring the looks they sent my way. They knew just as well as I that I would be punished for going against a direct order. However, I didn't care. I had had a gut feeling they would need my help, and as usual, I was right. I cared about my fellow assassins too much to take a chance in them getting hurt or worse simply because I was given an order.

“Isabella!” I turned to see Caterina approaching me, looking rather pissed. “I thought I told you not to do anything stupid! And what do you do, disobey a direct order! You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“But I didn't!” I shot back. I thought about telling her I saved Ezio’s life, but knowing her, she wouldn't care.

“That's not an excuse!”

“I believe I can handle this, Caterina.” I stiffened at Ezio’s voice right behind me.

“Yes, Maestro,” Caterina replied. She bowed and shot me one last glare before leaving. I turned and looked up at Ezio. He was gazing down at me with barely contained anger and something else I couldn't quite put a finger on.

“Come. I need to report to Machiavelli and we need to discuss your punishment.” I silently followed. With no adrenaline coursing through my body, my side had begun to throb. I recalled getting grazed by a sword and made a mental note to visit the doctor later. We entered Machiavelli’s study and Ezio relayed everything that had happened, including my disobedience.

“Do you realize the seriousness of the situation?” Machiavelli demanded, his dark eyes boring a hole through my head as he glared at me. “Not only did you go against a direct order, but you put the entire mission at risk!”

I met his fierce gaze defiantly. “If I had thought at any one point that I would be putting the mission and my fellow assassins in danger, I would never have gone.”

“Whether or not _you_ felt you were endangering the mission is of no consequence,” Machiavelli snapped. “Ezio gave you an order to stay behind and you disobeyed.”

“Yes, but if I hadn't, he wouldn't even be here to tell you,” I argued. The pain in my side was getting worse, causing me to clench my teeth in an effort to ignore it. I slowly lifted a hand to press against my side, hoping that would alleviate some of the pain. I also noticed that I was beginning to feel lightheaded and blinked a few times to try and clear my vision.

“For which I'm sure he is grateful, but you still disobeyed a direct order. We can't have assassins who don’t listen to their superiors.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Are you suggesting I step down as an assassin?”

“Not entirely, no. I'm suggesting you return to the rank of a recruit. Maybe then you will learn some humility,” Machiavelli told me. “Of course, this is only a suggestion. As head of the order, Ezio has the final say.” I glanced at Ezio, who after giving his report had been quiet the entire time. Ezio’s golden brown eyes met mine and I once again noticed an emotion there I couldn't place.

“I need some time to think it over,” Ezio decided. “In the meantime, you are forbidden from leaving the hideout.”

“Fine,” I grumbled, the pain in my side making me irritable, something both men seemed to notice.

“Are you alright?” Machiavelli asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“I'm fine,” I snapped a little harsher than I meant to.

Machiavelli cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced. “You sure? You've been holding your side rather tightly the last few minutes.”

“Quite sure,” I replied, grinding my teeth against the pain. “I'll take my leave now, if I'm no longer needed.” I turned on my heel, but that movement caused a massive wave of dizziness to wash over me. I staggered and Ezio’s hand shot out to steady me. “I'm fine,” I insisted, blinking rapidly to try and relieve the dizziness.

“You're clearly not,” Ezio said. I ignored him and tore my arm from his grasp, releasing a hiss of pain. I headed for the door again, but this time the wave of dizziness caused my knees to buckle. Ezio quickly caught me before I hit the ground and gently lowered me. “Isabella!” His eyes widened as he spotted my wound. “You're hurt!” I glanced down and through my blurry vision I noticed blood staining my robes around a rather large tear in the fabric. Guess the guard had gotten me worse than I thought.

“I’m fine,” I mumbled even as darkness started to flood my vision. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Ezio telling me to hold on.

I woke a while later and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I was not I'm my own room. I was in the infirmary. I briefly wondered why until I moved to sit up and pain shot up my side and I let out a groan.

“Isabella!” I high pitched voice exclaimed and Caterina’s worried face came into view. “It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead! Everyone has been worried sick about you!”

I frowned. “How long was I out for?”

“Nearly two days,” she replied.

“Two days?” I asked in surprise.

Caterina nodded. “You lost a lot of blood.” Her concerned expression turned stern. “Idiota! You should have said something if you were hurt!”

“I didn't think it was that bad,” I admitted.

“Not that bad? You had a six inch sword wound in your side!” She exclaimed. I gave her a sheepish look and shrugged. Caterina sighed. “Everyone has been so worried about you. Ezio has barely left your side since you collapsed.”

“What?” I inquired, brows furrowed in confusion.

Caterina nodded. “You should have seen him. It was all peaceful and then suddenly we all heard Ezio yelling for a dottore. We all ran out of the room to see him running down the hall with you unconscious in his arms, blood all over your robes. When we got you to the infirmary, he refused to leave even when the dottore ushered everyone else out. He didn't leave your side until Machiavelli ordered him to get some rest.” I blinked. Why would Ezio care so much to stay by my side? Before I could dwell on it anymore, there was a knock and Machiavelli walked in.

“Ah, you're finally awake,” he said. “You gave everyone quite the scare.”

“So I've been told,” I muttered.

“Now that you are awake, I must alert Ezio. He only agreed to rest if I told him as soon as you awoke.” Machiavelli left the room.

“I best go and let everyone know you're okay,” Caterina said and she too left. A few minutes later another knock sounded and Ezio entered. The man looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked practically dead on his feet. However, as soon as he saw me, his demeanor relaxed slightly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

I shrugged, wincing slightly as I shifted. “Okay, I suppose. Could be better, but it also could have been much worse.” Ezio didn’t reply as he sat in the chair Caterina had vacated. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He kept his head lowered as he spoke.

“You could’ve died, Isabella,” he told me quietly.

“So I’ve been told,” I said with a heavy sigh.

Ezio looked back up at me. “This is why I wanted you to stay behind. You put yourself into unnecessary danger. You were lucky you weren’t hurt worse.”

I glared at my Mentor. “We’re Assassins,” I stated flatly. “We put ourselves in harm’s way everyday, it’s what we do.” I frowned and looked away. “I don’t see why you seem to care so much about me anyway. You don’t treat the other assassin’s like this.” I felt a hand on my cheek as Ezio gently turned my head to look at him. He gazed softly at me and I blinked, unsure how to react to the look he was giving me.

“Have you really not noticed?” He asked quietly. “According to the others, I haven’t exactly been subtle about it and I believe your friend has more than hinted as to my feelings towards you.” I blinked, still not understanding what he was getting at. He sighed and lowered his hand to grab mine. My eyes flicked from our linked hands back to his golden brown eyes. “I love you.” My breath hitched as the words fell from his mouth. Had I heard him right? Did the great Ezio Auditore, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood, and quite arguably the smoothest man in Italy say he loved me?

I blinked rapidly as I tried to process what he had just confessed. “You...love...me…?”

“Si.”

“Me?” I questioned again.

His soft gaze turned slightly sorrowful. “Is it really that hard to believe, Bella?” I blushed at the nickname.

“I guess,” I admitted, glancing away shyly. Ezio tilted his head in a questioning manner. “It’s just, you’re Ezio Auditore, you’ve almost single handedly rebuilt the Italian Brotherhood, you’ve killed Templar after Templar. You could have any woman you wanted. I’m just one of your Assassins, I’m nothing special.” I felt a hand under my chin as Ezio lifted my face to look at him. I was shocked to see nothing but love and warmth shining in his golden brown eyes.

“Bella, you are so much more than just an Assassin,” he told me softly. He gently stroked my cheek with his thumb as he spoke. “You are a beautiful woman who fights for what she believes and protects her friends, even at the cost of her own life. While I may have had many women before, I have never met anyone so kind, caring, and passionate as you.” My eyes watered, touched by his words. He leaned forward, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. I stiffened at first, but my eyes quickly fell closed and I slowly lifted a hand into his hair. Encouraged, Ezio moved his hand from my cheek to my neck, drawing me closer to deepen the kiss. I could feel the scar on his lips as they moved in perfect sync with mine. I could have kissed him all day, but the need to breathe made us break apart. Ezio leaned his forehead against mine, eyes still closed as he let out a contented sigh. “Ti amo, (I love you)” he whispered.

“I love you too,” I breathed back. Ezio smiled and kissed me again.

“Rest, amore mia (my love). I will let everyone know you’re alright.” He pressed another kiss to my forehead and left the room, leaving me to ponder these wondrous turn of events.


	2. In Need of Help (Teenwolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a werewolf and getting lost in the woods of Beacon Hills and Stiles finds you and helps you.

I didn’t know how long I had been running. My bare feet pounded against the ground, covering more distance than any normal human. Trees flashed past as I weaved through the forest. I ignored the sticks and rocks stabbing my feet, focused purely on putting as much distance between myself and my pursuers as possible. I finally came to a stop, placing a shaky hand on a nearby tree for support. My breathing was coming out short and ragged, my lungs trying desperately to get much needed oxygen. Even with my upgraded endurance, I had been running for so long now it didn’t matter. Of course it didn’t help that I hadn’t eaten in days and my body was burning what little fat it had for energy. Despite my exhausted state, my glowing yellow eyes scanned my surroundings nervously, looking for any signs of my pursuers. My ears twitched at every little sound; a light breeze blowing through the trees, birds singing nearby, a lone squirrel searching for a place to bury his acorn, but no humans. I allowed myself to relax, if but a little. I gazed around at my surroundings more casually. I could see I was in the middle of the woods, but where? My stomach gave a loud growl, once again reminding me that I needed to eat. I would try to find a town, but even if I had the faintest idea which direction to go, I couldn’t appear in town in my current condition.

I should probably explain that I’m a werewolf, still rather new in fact. I had only just gone through my second full moon and had been spotted by hunters, hence the running. I have been running for an entire day without stopping. Luckily, I managed to shake them. Unfortunately, I had yet to shift back into human form and I had no idea how. Two months of being a werewolf and I was still no closer to figuring out how to control the shift. I was contemplating my next move when the snap of a twig caused me to tense again. I scrambled up the tree and scanned the woods for the intruder. The scent of a human caught my nose and while normally that wouldn’t have been an issue, I was so hungry and tired that the wolf part of me jumped at the idea of fresh meat. I gripped the branch I was perched on tighter in anticipation as I heard the human getting closer. I spotted a figure walking towards my tree and I licked my lips, my tongue brushing against my elongated canines. I shifted my weight, readying myself to pounce on my unsuspecting victim. Unfortunately, the branch I was on groaned in protest and the figure looked up, eyes widening as they spotted me in the tree. With a growl, I launched myself from the tree onto the figure, who turned tail and ran. I landed with a thud on the ground, and growled in frustration as my meal ran away. Being a predator faced with a fleeing catch, I gave chase, very quickly catching up and tackling it to the ground. The figure yelped in pain as they hit the ground. They rolled over, instinctively clawing at anything they could reach in a vain attempt to get me to let go. I grabbed the figures wrists and pinned them to the ground, straddling their waist as I grinned in victory. I looked over my catch, my gaze landing on a pair of panicked honey brown eyes. I blinked in confusion, further taking in my catch. He was rather handsome, short brown hair accompanied his eyes and complimented his freckled face. He appeared to be average height and was on the thin side. It was a moment before I realized I had caught a teenage boy, maybe around 15 or 16. I let out a startled gasp and I scrambled off the boy, scooching backwards until my back hit a tree. I brought my legs to my chest, staring in horror at my clawed fingers. What had I done? Not only had I almost killed a human, but a human boy no older than me.

Stiles sat up, staring as the werewolf scrambled away from him, only stopping when she hit a tree. Knees drawn to her chest, she stared in horror at her clawed fingers. He got shakily to his feet, his body still pumping adrenaline. He watched the female werewolf curiously, not having expected her to let him go, let alone seem so horrified by her actions. He took the time to study her. From what he could tell, she appeared to be around his age with long black hair matted with leaves and twigs. It was hard to tell what color her skin was underneath the dirt. Her eyes glowed in the typical beta yellow and he could see the tips of her elongated canines peeking from her parted lips. Like her hands, her bare feet were also clawed and Stiles noticed that she had dried blood caked on the bottom. Against his better judgment, he approached the werewolf, slowly so as not to startle her in her already vulnerable state. He had learned first hand not to startle a werewolf.

“Hey, are you alright?” Stiles asked. The werewolf didn’t respond, continuing to stare at her claws. “Hey…” He reached out a hand to her shoulder. The werewolf jumped, glowing yellow eyes snapping up to Stiles, shining bright with fear.

“Stay away from me!” She shouted, shoving Stiles away and curling in on herself. Stiles could see her shaking. He would have to be extremely careful. Werewolves were dangerous on a good day, but even more so when scared and not in control of themselves as this one clearly wasn’t. Stiles got to his feet again and held up his hands in a placating manner.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he assured her, slowly approaching her again. “Do you need help? I have a friend who could help you.” The werewolf slowly lifted her head to stare at him, tears now staining her cheeks. Her eyes still shone with fear, but he could sense the slightest bit of curiosity. “Yeah, he’s a werewolf like you. Went through all of the full moon stuff not too long ago, but I helped him learn to control it.” The werewolf lifted her head a bit more. She had stopped shaking. Stiles continued to approach slowly. “If you let us, we could help you learn to control the shift. What do you say?” He held a hand out to her. She glanced at his hand and he could see her arguing with herself as she determined if she could trust him. After a few moments, she placed her hand in his and he gently pulled her to her feet. She staggered slightly and he gripped her arms lightly to steady her. “I’m Stiles by the way.” The werewolf blinked at him, her yellow eyes returning to a bright blue.

“Alexandria,” she said quietly, her body losing its werewolf features and she calmed. “But I prefer to go by Alex.”

Stiles grinned. “Well, Alex, why don’t we go find my friend Scott and get you fixed up.”


	3. New Life (Altair/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine telling Altair you're pregnant.

I walked through the streets of Masyaf, my head low and my hood covering most of my face. I kept alert with my surroundings, but my mind was still reeling with the news I had just received from the healer. I wandered past the training grounds and a few of the novices smiled and waved greetings. I gave them a brief smile and continued into the castle. I made my way to the library where I knew Malik was most likely to be. My husband and newly appointed Grand Master, Altair was currently on a mission in Jerusalem and wasn’t due back for several days and I wasn’t sure I could wait that long to tell someone. I was pregnant. I had been getting sick lately and despite ensuring him I was fine and it would pass, Altair had insisted I see a healer. I wasn’t very happy with being left behind from a mission, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. However, I stubbornly refused to go for several days after he left and it was only when Malik basically forced me to go that I gave in.

The Dai looked up from the shelf of books he was inspecting as I entered the library.

“I see you have returned,” he stated, returning a book to the shelf. My unease must have been clear on my face when I lowered my hood as he paused with a frown. “You look pale. The diagnosis wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Depends on how you look at it I suppose,” I replied, fiddling with the hidden blade on my left wrist.

“Well out with it then woman.” Malik’s tone sounded a bit annoyed, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

“I’m pregnant,” I blurted. Malik blinked a few times before a small smile on his face.

“Novice had it in him after all.”

My shoulders slumped as I groaned quietly. “Malik!”

The one armed Dai chuckled lightly. “I apologize, Alayah. I suppose congratulations are in order.”

I gave a small, half hearted smile. “Thanks.” Malik furrowed his brows curiously.

“You don’t seem overjoyed as most women are when they discover they are with child,” he noted.

I sighed heavily. “Don’t get me wrong, I am excited, but…”

“But?” Malik prompted.

“I’m worried about how Altair will react.”

“I’m sure the novice will be happy, Alayah,” Malik assured me.

I wasn’t convinced. “But we’ve never talked about having kids, Malik. What if he doesn’t want it?” I absentmindedly placed my hands protectively over my still flat abdomen. Malik’s gaze softened and he approached me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Alayah, novice or not, he loves you and I’m sure he’ll love the child just as much.”

I looked up at the Dai through my lashes, fear shining in my blue eyes. “But how do I tell him?”

“Tell me what?” I jumped nearly 5 feet in the air as a deep voice sounded behind me. I spun around to see my husband.

“Altair,” I whispered. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked into his golden eyes. He was back early.

“Ah, the Novice has returned,” Malik said. “I trust the mission was a success.”

Altair narrowed his eyes at the nickname. Despite Altair now being the Grand Master of the Assassins, Malik continued to use the nickname he had dubbed him during Altair’s reconciliation. “Yes, I was able to finish the mission earlier than originally predicted. I will discuss the details with you later.” He turned his sharp gaze back to me. “What did you need to tell me, Alayah?”

“I will leave you two,” Malik announced. I sent him a pleading look, still scared to deal with this on my own. He simply gave me an encouraging pat as he passed.

“Alayah?” My mouth dry and heart pounding, I turned back to my husband. I refused to meet his gaze, looking anywhere but his piercing golden eyes. I noticed some blood and a small tear in the right arm of his robes. I reached out to inspect it. It was nothing serious, merely a small cut, but it would still need to be bandaged. “Did you go to the healer like I asked?” I wanted to scoff. He didn’t ask, he demanded I see a healer.

I nodded. “Yes.” I mentally cringed at how weak my voice sounded. I was an Assassin, a fierce warrior, protector of the weak and here I was, scared of telling my own husband I was carrying his child.

“And?” Altair pressed, impatience seeping into his tone. I still refused to meet his gaze as I continued to fiddle with the tear on his sleeve. He placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to finally look at him. His gaze was gentle, concern settling in the golden eyes I loved so much. “Alayah, what is it? What’s wrong?” I continued to stare at him, my heart pounding so hard I was certain he could hear it. “Talk to me, habibi (my love), please.” I took a deep shuddering breath.

“I’m pregnant.” Altair blinked, once, twice, three times as his brain processed the information. My unease grew as he continued to stare at me. “Altair?” I whispered.

“Are you certain?” He finally asked. I swallowed and nodded. Without warning, his lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss. On instinct, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his one arm around my back and the other on the back of my neck, pulling me flush against him. All my worry dissolved as our lips moved in perfect sync. The need for air made us break apart. We stood with our foreheads touching, catching our breath. Altair moved a hand to rest gently on my still flat stomach. “You have made me the happiest man alive. I love you.”

I smiled, reaching up to press another kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”


	4. Friendly Competition (Ezio/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine racing with Ezio to see who gets the feather at the top of the roof first. You tackle Ezio then steal the feather from him a second after he gets it.

I crouched low, waiting for Mario to give the signal. Beside me, Ezio shifted one leg behind him, his body tense with anticipation. Mario had been training Ezio and I as assassins for months now. For the past week, we had been working on our speed, seeing who could get to the feather at the top of the tower and return it to Mario first.

“Go!” Mario shouted. Ezio and I shot off like bullets, digging our feet into the ground as we raced. I reached the wall and clambered up, sprinting across the roof. With his longer legs, Ezio easily pulled ahead of me. I let out a growl of frustration and pushed myself harder, jumping from one roof to the next. As predicted, Ezio managed to get to the feather first and stooped to pick it up. I used the precious few seconds it took him to slow down and pick it up and tackled him. He let out a surprised grunt as I collided with him, sending us both to the tiled roof. I wasted no time in scrambling to my feet and taking off back the way we had come. I heard Ezio curse behind me and give chase. Not wanting a repeat of the last time we raced, I changed my trajectory, choosing instead to hop across the wooden beams set between the buildings. With his larger form, Ezio had a harder time keeping up with me, my smaller, lighter frame making it easy for me to effortlessly hop from beam to beam. I jumped to the ground once I reached the last beam and rolled, popping back up and continuing in a full out sprint back to Mario. I grinned to myself, believing to be home free. Unfortunately, my triumph was short lived as I spotted a shadow above me. I tried to dart out of the way, but I wasn’t quick enough. I hit the ground hard as Ezio tackled me from above.

“Grazie!” He said as he snatched the feather from my grasp. Before he could get too far, I grabbed one of his legs, tripping him. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the feather again, but like my companion, I didn’t get far. Ezio grabbed the back of my assassin hood and tugged me to the ground, once again snatching the feather. I let out another growl and gave chase. I went to grab him, but he darted out of my reach and headed back into the city. I tried to keep up, but Ezio managed to break my line of sight. I scrambled up the nearest wall and paused, listening for any sign of where Ezio had gone. I heard footsteps and bolted in the direction, jumping across the rooftops. I saw Ezio dart down a dead end alley and skid to a halt. “Merda!” He cursed when he realized the wall was too high to climb and there were no hand holds or crates nearby for him to use. I jumped down in the entrance to the alley, landing in a crouch. Ezio spun around and I stood and smirked.

“Looks like you have nowhere to run, Ezio,” I told him, slowly walking forward.

“Perhaps, but don’t think that just because I’m cornered that I’m going to give up the feather so easily,” he replied.

I continued to walk forward, purposely swinging my hips and Ezio’s eyes followed my movements. “Oh, I would be disappointed if you did.” I stopped in front of him and smirked. “Cause then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” I grabbed the front of his assassin’s robes and tugged him down into a kiss. Ezio froze, not having expected me of all people to kiss him. He quickly relaxed, however, and brought one hand to my waist to pull me closer. Using his distraction, I snatched the feather away from his other hand. I pulled away and stepped back out of his grasp. Ezio pouted causing me to chuckle. “Thanks for the feather,” I said, waving said object then bolting back towards Mario. I heard Ezio curse as he realized what I had done. Ezio tried to catch up, but I had too much of a head start. I stopped in front of Mario and passed him the feather.

“Buon lavoro (good work), Isabella!” Mario praised and I grinned.

“That was a dirty trick,” Ezio grumbled, crossing his arms.

“All’s fair in love and war,” I told him. “You have to be prepared for anything. I wouldn’t put it past a Templar to try that, especially with your reputation.”

“I don’t have a reputation,” Ezio protested.

“Ezio, every woman in Firenze knows of your reputation,” I told him flatly. “With your habit of flirting with anything wearing a skirt - don’t deny it!” Ezio snapped his mouth shut. “The Templars could easily use that to their advantage if you’re not careful.” 

“She’s got a point, nipote,” Mario agreed. Ezio crossed his arms and pouted at being ganged up on. “Alright, the score is one to one, next point is the tie breaker.”


	5. Leap of Faith (Ezio/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine exploring Italy with Ezio by your side. Ezio taking your hand as you stand on a rooftop in Florence. He gives your hand a reassuring squeeze before pointing to a hay bale below. “Just jump. I will be right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, yet another Ezio/reader imagine. What can I say, he was the assassin to introduce me to the series. I named the reader Isabella for ease of writing. Enjoy!

“Ezio, wait up!” I called, trying to catch up with the 17 year old as we ran through the streets of Florence. I had just moved to Firenze a couple months ago with my father for “work” purposes.

My father was an assassin. He had received word from his friend and fellow assassin, Giovanni Auditore of a possible conspiracy against his family. My father had immediately set out for Florence under the guise of being Giovanni’s lawyer. As we had no other family, my father was forced to take me with him. I wasn’t happy about leaving my friends behind, but I quickly made new friends with the Auditore children. The youngest boy, Petruccio, was the sweetest boy you will ever meet. I became good friends with Claudia, the only girl in the family. I was annoyed at first with the two oldest boys, Federico and Ezio’s constant flirting, but I eventually got used to it. Since I preferred to be outside, running around rather than stuck inside learning how to take care of the house, I got along quite well with the two boys. When I had days off from helping my father with his cover business, I could usually be found exploring the streets with Ezio. Today was one such day.

“Avanti (come on), Bella!” Ezio called back, not slowing his pace. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I asked him once if he was using the shortened version of my name or the Italian word for beautiful. He simply smirked at me and told me it was the same thing. I had blushed profusely and smacked his arm.

“Where are we going?” I asked, dodging a man carrying a box.

Ezio looked back over his shoulder. “You wanted to see Ferenze, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s kind of hard to see it when I’m running by everything.”

Ezio flashed his signature smirk. “Don’t worry. I’m bringing you to the best place to see the city. Now, move those short legs of yours.” I scowled at him and put on an extra burst of speed. Ezio took a sharp turn down an alley and I nearly ran past. Ezio was standing at the end with his arms crossed. I stopped in front of him and bent over, trying to get air back into my burning lungs. “Don’t tell me you’re tired?” He smirked.

I glared at the 17 year old noble. “Not..everyone...can spend...every waking...moment...running the...streets...for fun,” I puffed. “Some of us...had to...help...around the house.” I took a few moments to catch my breath. “So, where is this ‘best place’?” Ezio pointed upward. I tilted my head back, gazing up at the tower he had indicated. I gulped. “We’re going up there?”

“Si!” He replied cheerfully. He ran towards the tower and grabbed onto the ledge a few feet above his head. He glanced down at me. “Coming?” I sighed and nodded. I backed up a few feet then ran at the tower, grabbing the ledge next to Ezio. “Bene (good)! Now follow me.” Ezio began the long climb up. I followed, not daring to look down. I didn’t want to imagine what would happen if I were to slip and fall. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the top. Ezio climbed up first then reached a hand down to help me the rest of the way. I flopped down onto the tiled roof, heaving a sigh of relief. I thought for sure my muscles were going to give out on the way up. When I caught my breath again, I sat up and my jaw dropped. Ezio smirked at my reaction. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful!” I said softly. The view was amazing! I could see almost the entire city! I looked around and noticed we were at the top of a church tower. “Where are we exactly?”

“We are on the Basilica of Santa Maria,” Ezio explained. “It’s right at the heart of the city.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “You had me climb a cathedral?”

Ezio shrugged, unconcerned. “The view was worth it, no?”

I gazed back out at the truly remarkable landscape. “I suppose.” Ezio began pointing out all the major buildings, the best rooftops to climb across, and where to hide in case of guards. I lost track of how long we were on the tower. I glanced at the horizon and noticed the sun was setting. “We should probably go or our fathers will kill us.” I peeked over the edge to the ground below. I was not looking forward to the long climb down.

“I have a better way,” Ezio said, seeming to read my thoughts.

I cocked a brow and crossed my arms. “Oh?” He walked over to a wooden beam jutting out from the side of the roof. “What are you doing?” He pointed to something below and I walked over. On the street was a cart filled with hay. “What about it?” I asked.

“Jump,” he told me.

I blinked in shock. “Che cosa?! (what) Are you insane?!”

“Perhaps,” Ezio chuckled. “Trust me, it’s fine. I do it all the time.”

“Just because you do it all the time, doesn’t mean it’s safe! In fact, I'm pretty sure that since _you_ do it all the time, by definition I shouldn't be doing it!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms up. What on earth was he thinking?

“Life is no fun if you play it safe all the time, Bella.” I blew out a puff of air in frustration. I glanced down at the hay cart again. Ezio walked up behind me and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He leaned close and I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear. “Just jump. I will be right behind you.” Heat rose to my cheeks and I was glad for the dimming light. I didn’t need Ezio seeing the effect he had on me. I glanced back at my friend and he smiled and nodded, urging me to jump. I looked down again and sighed. I didn’t want to have to climb back down. I wasn’t even sure if I could, my muscles were still sore from the journey up. I edged to the end of the wooden beam. I gulped and steeled my nerves. Spreading my arms and closing my eyes, I jumped. Wind whistled past me as I fell. I turned in the air and landed with a ‘wump’ in the hay. I opened my eyes to see I had landed safely in the hay cart. I quickly got out of the cart as I heard whistling and Ezio landed. He hopped out of the cart, brushing hay from his clothes with a grin. He stood in front of me and reached up to remove a piece of hay from my hair. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Shut up,” I grumbled, causing Ezio to chuckle.

“Come on, Bella, I’ll race you home.”


	6. Outnumbered (Ezio/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being outnumbered and fighting side by side with Ezio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is named Evelyn for this one once again for my ease of writing.

It had been another successful mission, unfortunately, Ezio and I hadn’t managed to be as stealthy as we had hoped. Unbeknownst to us, there had been guards nearby when we had assassinated our target. The guards had been alerted to our presence by screams from the spectators. The guards had rushed to the scene and upon seeing assassins, called for backup. I stepped back until I bumped into Ezio.

“Merda!” (crap) I growled. We hadn’t planned on having to deal with guards. I jerked my head around, trying to get a head count on the guards. There were about a dozen, though a couple were brutes, so technically they counted for two regular guards each.

“What, scared of a few guards?” Ezio asked nonchalantly, though I could feel how tense he was.

“When we get through this, remind me to teach you how to count.” I glanced around at the swords pointed at us and drew my own. “I get right, you get left?”

Ezio grinned and drew his sword, swinging it skillfully. “May the best assassin win.” We sprung forward into action. I swung my sword at the first guard who brought up his own to deflect. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. A guard behind me swung his blade sideways and I ducked, causing him to hit his comrade. The guard I attacked fell with a cry and I quickly finished him off. I moved through the guards on my side, slicing and stabbing as I went. Occasionally I would get a glimpse of Ezio through the sea of guards. I marveled at the way he seemingly effortlessly moved through the mass of guards, creating devastation in his wake. He got locked into battle with a brute, but was able to easily dodge his attacks. We finally managed to dispose of the last of the guards. We glanced around at the mess we had made, both of us breathing heavily.

“Now that we’ve taken care of them, we need to-” I was cut off by an explosion of pain in my left shoulder. I cried out and collapsed to my knees.

“Evelyn!” Ezio exclaimed, rushing to my side and analyzing the arrow now protruding from my shoulder. Another arrow whizzed by, just barely missing Ezio’s head. He looked up to the roof and spotted the offending archer. He quickly pulled out a throwing knife and whipped it at the archer, watching in satisfaction as the knife hit its mark. The assassin focused his attention on me once more. “We need to get that out,” he said, grabbing hold of the shaft. I cried out in pain again and clenched my fists.

“No! Don’t take it out!”

“Evelyn, this needs to come out,” he protested.

“I know,” I agreed, trying hard to keep myself together despite the pain radiating through me. “But you could do more harm than good at this point. We need to get to Leonardo’s so he can take it out.”

“Why him?”

“Because going to a Doctor would rouse too much suspicion. Besides, he’s studied human anatomy and might know how to get it out without causing more damage,” I groaned. “Just snap the shaft so it doesn’t stick out so much.”

“Bene,” (fine) he decided, though he didn’t look happy. He took the arrow in both hands and broke the shaft. I let out a scream of pain, very nearly blacking out. “Come on.” He helped me to my feet, slipping my right arm over his neck and his left arm around my waist.

We moved cautiously, avoiding prying eyes by staying in the alleys and shadows. My wound throbbed painfully, blood trickling down my arm. My feet dragged along the ground as we walked. Pain shot through my arm with every step I took and I had to try very hard not to whimper. We weaved our way through Venezia’s various alleys, but it was slow going as we had to be extra careful keeping an eye out for any passing patrols. “We’re almost there,” Ezio assured me. I was too exhausted to reply. I struggled to keep my eyes open, my body trembling with the effort of having to concentrate simply to move one foot in front of the other. Ezio pulled to a stop and the end of an alley. He glanced around, his eyes flashing gold as he used his eagle vision to make sure no guards were nearby. My head was beginning to feel heavy and I let it drop. Ezio nudged me gently with his shoulder. “Stay awake for me, Evie.” I sluggishly nodded my head, too tired to do anything else. However, that small movement seemed to take what little energy I had left. My legs finally gave out completely, too weak to hold me up anymore. “Evelyn! Merda!” I felt an arm slip under my knees and another behind my back as Ezio picked me up bridal style, careful of the arrow still protruding from my shoulder. In any other circumstance, I would have blushed. Ezio hurried out of the alley, his pace quickened as he kept muttering for me to stay awake. The still rationally thinking part of my brain knew that it was important to stay awake, but my eyelids were so heavy and Ezio was so comfortable and warm. I laid my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes, but Ezio was having none of that. “Don’t you dare go to sleep on me!” As much as I wanted to ignore him, the concern in his voice forced me to open my eyes again. He stopped in front of Leonardo’s door and pounded on it with his foot. “Leonardo, open up!” The artist opened the door a moment later.

“Ah, Ezio, Evelyn!” He greeted with his usual bright smile. His smile quickly faded as he spotted my pale form in Ezio’s arms. “Dio mio!” The artist quickly stepped aside and shut the door behind us. “Set her down here.” Ezio set me down in the chair indicated and Leonardo hurried over. “What happened?” He asked, staring in horror at the arrow still protruding from my shoulder.

“Archer on the roof,” Ezio replied as I leaned my head against him. “We didn’t see him. I was going to remove the arrow, but Evie thought it would be best to have you remove it.”

Leonardo nodded absentmindedly as he examined the entrance wound, his brows knit in concern. “It looks like the arrow missed the bone, so that’s good. I’ll go gather the medical supplies. Ezio, help her out of her robes.” The artist disappeared into the depths of his workshop.

“Don’t you try anything,” I warned jokingly as Ezio began removing my armor and weapons.

Ezio smirked, but his eyes were full of concern. “I wouldn’t dare.” He carefully helped me out of my robes, leaving me in only the bindings I used for my chest. Leonardo returned, arms full and deposited the supplies on his already overcrowded workspace. He came back over.

“Right, first we need to remove the arrow. Ezio, hold her please.” Ezio took hold of my shoulders as Leonardo stood behind me, one hand one my right shoulder and the other around the arrow. I whimpered as the arrow moved slightly and Leonardo muttered an apology. “Ready?”

I grimaced, but nodded all the same. “Si, just get it out, please.”

“On three,” Leo instructed. “Uno, due, tre.” I screamed in pain as he yanked the arrow out. Tears sprung to my eyes and flowed down my cheeks as my body trembled in pain. Leo dipped a cloth in a bowl of water and proceeded to clean the wound as carefully as he could. I did my best to ignore the throbbing pain in my shoulder, burying my head against Ezio’s torso as he stroked my hair. Next, Leo threaded a needle and sterilized it in the flame of a nearby candle. I flinched away at the sight, fisting my right hand in Ezio’s robes. I had never been a fan of needles. The artist gave me a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Evie, but the wound must be sutured.” Ezio pried my hand from his clothes and knelt in front of me.

“You can do this, amore mia,” (my love) he assured me, lifting a hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. “We have faced so many dangers, you’re not going to let a little needle slow you down, are you?” I opened my eyes and met his steady gaze. He was right. We had faced hoards of Templars without so much as blinking an eye. I have stared down the end of a sword more than once, never once showing how scared I really was. I set my jaw. I was not going to let a tiny needle get the better of me, I was an assassin for goodness sakes! Ezio smiled as he noticed my change in demeanor. “Questa è la mia ragazza (That’s my girl).” I turned back to the artist, who was still holding the needle and nodded, indicating for him to proceed. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly as the needle passed through my skin. Leonardo worked as quickly as he could, pulling each stitch tight. Once he was done, he tied the stitches off and wrapped my shoulder in bandages. He stepped back and gave a nod of satisfaction at his work.

“There! Now I suggest you both get some rest,” Leo urged. “The guards will most likely still be looking for you so you can take my guest room. There should also be some extra clothes in a chest.”

“Grazie, amico mio,” Ezio said. I went to stand, but Ezio slipped his arms under me.

“I can walk, you know,” I huffed.

“We don’t need to be putting any more strain on your wound than necessary,” the assassin replied. I thought about arguing, but decided against it, settling for laying my head against his shoulder as he carried me to Leo’s guest room. He walked in and set me down on the bed then walked over to the chest in the corner. After searching for a few moments, he pulled out a shirt. “This should do until we can get a tailor to fix your robes.” I nodded and slipped into the shirt. It was a bit big for me, but I didn’t mind. Ezio walked over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. “Get some rest.” He made to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Stay with me, please?” I asked quietly, a blush rising to my cheeks. We’ve been courting for a year now and I was still shy about sharing a bed even though this wasn’t the first time. Given our occupation, both of us felt more comfortable knowing the other was close by.

Ezio smiled softly. “Of course, amore mia.” He shed his weapons and climbed into the bed, slipping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. He placed another kiss on my forehead and I let out a contented sigh, falling asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.


	7. Big News (Connor Kenway/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Connor coming home from a mission that sent him far away for a while — and when he returns you can’t wait for him to be through the front door to tell him the big news: you two are expecting your first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done several Ezio/reader imagines, I felt it was time to add another assassin to the mix. Hopefully this turned out ok. I actually wrote most of this in one sitting. Normally, these things sit in my google docs forever before I post them.

Three months. That’s how long my husband Connor has been gone. Achilles had sent him off on a mission for the Assassins. With Connor gone, I was the one in charge of taking care of the Homestead. I made routine trips to each of the residences, helping out where I could. Right now I was relaxing in front of the fireplace with a book and cup of tea. I sipped my tea and placed the cup back on the side table, returning my hand to my stomach. I was anxious for Connor to come home, not just because I was lonely and worried about him, but also because I had special news.

I was pregnant with our first child. I had been feeling sick for a couple weeks and had gone to see Dr. White. After reviewing my symptoms, he had informed me that I was pregnant. Once the initial shock wore off, I was ecstatic. I was somewhat nervous, but of course what new mother wouldn’t be. Connor and I have both expressed the desire for a family, but we had never decided on when. While I wanted to start a family sooner rather than later, Connor had on numerous occasions expressed concern over bringing a child into the world while the Templars still held such strong control in the Colonies. As much as I knew he loved me and would do anything for me, I couldn’t help but feel scared as to what Connor’s reaction was going to be when I told him the news. I set my book down and rubbed my stomach absentmindedly as I stared into the crackling fire.

“Worrying isn’t good for the baby you know.” I jumped at the gruff voice and turned to see Achilles standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane.

I sighed. “I know, but I can’t help it. I mean, I know he loves me and I know we’ve talked about having a family someday, but there is still so much going on right now.” I looked down and rubbed my thumb over the barely visible bump in my abdomen. “I’m worried that with all the things going on between the Assassins and Templars that bringing a child into the world isn't the best idea.”

“Whether or not that is true is irrelevant now,” Achilles stated, coming to sit next to me. “You and Connor have created a new life together and that is a blessing. Yes, there will be many new hardships ahead and you two will have to learn to face them together. You and Connor have faced many trials in your courtship and marriage and you have both come out stronger as individuals and a couple because of it.” Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes at his wise words and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, sending me a small rare smile. “I know that whatever you two face in this new chapter of your lives, you will face it with courage, determination, and love.” I smiled at the older man gratefully. The sound of horse hooves outside the window drew my attention. “It sounds like someone has returned.” I quickly stood, eager to greet my husband, but paused and turned back to press a kiss to Achilles' cheek.

“Thank you, Achilles,” I said sincerely.

Achilles gave a single nod. “Any time, dear girl. Now, go greet your husband.” I didn’t need to be told twice as I hurried to the front door and threw it open. I ran out into the warm spring air, hoisting my skirt up as I rushed down the stairs and across the yard.

“Connor!” I called, spotting my husband as he finished putting his horse away in the stable. The half Native American looked up, a smile spreading across his face as he saw me.

“Abigail!” He rushed out to meet me, gathering me in his arms and spinning me. I laughed joyfully, clinging to him as he spun me. He set me down and wasted no more time capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. My arms slid around his neck as one of his arms tightened around my waist while the other cupped my cheek.

“I have missed you, Ratonhnhaké:ton,” I whispered breathlessly as we broke apart.

Connor kissed me again and rested his forehead against mine. “And I you, my love.”

“How was the mission?” I asked, reaching up and running my thumb along Connor’s cheek.

“It was a success, but I will spare you the details for now,” he replied, resting his large hands on my waist. “How were things at the Homestead? I hope the old man didn’t give you a hard time.”

I chuckled. “Things were fine and Achilles was the same as always, though I did get him to smile once or twice.”

Connor huffed a laugh. “Achilles, smile, you must have been dreaming.”

I smiled. “Perhaps, but let him win at chess and he might surprise you. Anyway, I had to help Prudence with the baby a few times so she could get some rest. The little thing is starting to figure out how to crawl. I also visited Dr. White earlier this week.”

“What for?” Nerves began to kick in and I messed with the lapels of his coat.

“Well, I wanted to see if he had any errands he needed me to run, but I took the opportunity to get some advice. I’ve been...feeling sick as of late. Nothing too bad!” I quickly assured my husband as a look of concern crossed his handsome features. “I’ve just been feeling nauseous in the mornings and I don’t have as much energy as I used to.”

My husband’s grip on my waist tightened a fraction and I could tell he was trying to remain calm, but was definitely worried. “What did he say?”

I looked into my Connor’s dark eyes, a small smile slipping onto my lips. “He gave me good news actually.” I paused and took a deep breath as I prepared to deliver the news. “You know how we’ve talked about having a family someday?”

“Yes?”

“Well, congratulations, Ratonhnhaké:ton, you’re going to be a father.” I took several moments for him to respond. He stared at me, unblinking as he processed the information.

“You’re...are you...truly?” He finally asked, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Not trusting my voice as my own eyes misted, I nodded, smiling widely. He captured my lips once again, wrapping his arms tightly around me and lifting me off the ground. I giggled into the kiss as I felt him pouring out his love for me into the kiss. He set me down again and rested a large hand against my abdomen. “Words can not convey the depths of how happy this news makes me.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I let out a contented sigh. “I promise you, my love, I will protect you and our child with my life.”


	8. Don't mess with a Sparrow (Barbossa/reader)(kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth watch you take down several drunk, angry pirates by yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of stupid. I wrote this while I was into Barbossa for some reason. Reader is Jack Sparrow's sister, set between movie 2 and 3.

Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, and I walked into the pub. We were on our way to Singapore to barter for a ship and crew from Pirate Lord Sao Fang. We had a small ship Tia Dalma gave us, but it was in no way sufficient enough to get us to Davy Jones’ Locker. After a week of sailing, we stopped off in Tortuga to resupply. The pub was a madhouse as usual. The four of us casually made our way through the tavern, avoiding several bar fights.

“So, what exactly is our plan when we get to Singapore?” Elizabeth asked as we sat at the bar counter.

“We’ll need to convince him to give us a ship and crew,” I said, grasping the mug of rum the barmaid set in front of me

“Someone will also need to break into his temple and steal the charts,” Barbossa added.

“In theory, it shouldn’t be too difficult so long as we don’t mention Jack or the fact that I’m his sister.”

“Why not?” Will inquired.

“Let’s just say, Jack has a bit of a record with Sao Fang,” I replied.

“There isn’t a person yer brother doesn’t have a record with,” Barbossa pointed out, taking a drink from his mug. “And if I recall, ye have a bit of a reputation yerself.”

I shrugged and took another gulp of rum. “What can I say? Sparrows are very good at pissing people off.”

The pirate lord chuckled. “Ye can say that again.”

“Oi! Sparrow!” A voice yelled.

“Speaking of pissing people off,” I sighed. A very angry, and very drunk pirate and some of his buddies approached our group.

“Yer Jack Sparrow’s sister ain't ya?” The pirate demanded.

“Aye, that I am,” I replied lazily. I was used to this. As I said, Jack had a habit for pissing people off.

“Where is he? I have a bone t’ pick with him!”

“You and just about everyone on this island,” I said flatly, causing Barbossa to chuckle.

The pirate glared at me. “He owes me money! Where is he?”

“In Davy Jones’ Locker at the moment,” I replied, tightening my grip on my mug.

The pirate frowned. “He's dead?” He was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Can't say he didn't ‘ave tha’ comin’, just a shame it wasn't me that put ‘im there.” I clenched my fist. It hadn't been easy for me when my brother died. The only thing that kept me going was having Barbossa at my side and knowing that we would be getting Jack back soon. Barbossa noticed how tense I had become and placed his hand over mine.

“Ye’ll have to forgive me if I don't find it funny,” I grumbled.

“Apologizes Miss Sparrow,” the pirate said. “Unfortunately fer you, despite yer brother’s death, I still be wanting the money he owes me.” He looked me over and gave me a sly grin. “However, I might be willing to forget the money for one night with you.”

“Ye don't want t’ be doin that,” Barbossa warned, narrowing his eyes at the pirate. I held up a hand, telling him I could handle this.

“I'm afraid that all my brother’s debt died with him, so I owe you nothing,” I said calmly. I was seriously considering running this pirate through with my cutlass.

“Come on, sweetheart,” the pirate cooed, stepping closer. “Ye won't regret it.” He tried to slide a hand around my waist, but I snatched his wrist. Quick as lightning, I had his arm pinned behind his back and his face pressed to the bar counter.

“Try that again and lack of money will be the least of your problems,” I growled. I yanked him up and shoved him into his buddies.

“Why you little…!” The pirate snarled. He drew his sword and came at me. I drew my own sword to meet his. His swings were slow and clumsy due to him being drunk. I easily dodged his attacks and kicked his back, causing him to stumble into a table. His lackeys then decided to join the fight. I was outnumbered, 4 to 1, but I wasn't worried in the slightest. Elizabeth and Will moved forward to help, but Barbossa held out an arm.

“Shouldn't we help her?” Will asked, worriedly glancing between the pirate captain and me.

Barbossa shook his head, watching me as I fought. “Nay, she’ll be fine. ‘Sides, best let her take care of it on her own. I've learned it's best not to help unless she asks.” In no time at all, all five pirates were on the ground, unconscious while I had barely broken a sweat. I turned back to my friends to see Will and Elizabeth with their jaws practically on the floor and Barbossa with a fond smirk on his face. I walked back over, drained my mug, and threw a few coins in the counter.

“Come on, we've got places to go and people to see,” I said, strutting out of the bar.


	9. Wings of Truth (Altair/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Altair finding out you have wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of stupid. It was just one that came to me and I felt like writing it. Not really an Altair/reader, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

I wound my way through the crowds, ignoring the merchants as they announced their wares to the people as they passed. I kept my head low, easily blending in with the crowd to stay out of sight of the guards. Exiting a group of scholars, I stepped down a side alley, weaving between the buildings till I found the one I was looking for. I scaled the wall and crouched at the hidden roof entrance to the Assassins Bureau. I dropped in, landing in a crouch to reduce the impact.

“Back so soon, Novice?” A voice called in an icy tone from inside the bureau. The side of my lips quirked upwards in a slight smile.

“Been a long time since I’ve been called a Novice,” I replied, removing my hood as I entered. Malik looked up from his map and blinked, the only indication he was surprised to see me. “Safety and peace, Malik.”

“And to you, Alayah,” the rafiq replied. “I apologize, I assumed you were Altair.”

“I gathered that.”

“What brings you to Jerusalem? I thought you had a mission in Acre,” Malik inquired, returning to his map.

“I did,” I answered. “I was on my way back to Masyaf and I decided to take a detour to see my best friend, maybe give you some company besides the ‘novice’.”

“A Templar would be better company than him,” Malik grumbled. I chuckled lightly and shook my head. Ever since the Solomon’s Temple incident, Malik has been anything but civil to Altair. And who could blame him? Altair was the reason Malik lost his brother and his arm and was now the leader of the Jerusalem Bureau instead of being in the field.

“Altair out then?” I asked.

“Yes, he should be performing his assassination today.”

“So we’re alone?” Malik nodded. I gave a nod of satisfaction. “Good.” I rolled my neck and shoulders and a tingling sensation went up my spine. A pair of large, black and white wings sprouted from my back. I groaned in satisfaction as I stretched them wide, gave a couple flaps before settling them on my back. Malik sent me a glare as the air current from my wings had blown his papers around. I sent him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” I settled down on the ground and began to preen my wings.

You see, I was what was known as a Flyer, a human with bird characteristics. My kind was rare, even rarer were those of us who would willingly show ourselves. Malik was the only one who knew of my abilities. He caught me one night in my midnight flights around Masyaf. Thankfully, he promised not to tell anyone.

“Your wings are a mess, Alayah!” Malik scolded, watching me as I preened my wings. “Haven’t you taken the time to clean them?” Ever since finding out what I was, Malik became sort of a mother hen. He was always checking to make sure I had exercised my wings and took time to preen them. 

“I’ve been too busy,” I defended. “Things have been kind of a mess since the Templar attack. This is the first time I’ve been able to take the time to preen.”

“How have things been in Masyaf?” Malik asked.

“We’re recovering fairly quickly,” I answered. I stuck my tongue between my teeth as I attempted to straighten a particularly stubborn feather. “We’ve certainly had plenty to keep us busy. I’ve had to help poor Ava in the infirmary a few times since the attack. I was just happy to finally get out of there. My mission in Acre was the first I’ve had in weeks. Since Altair had assassinated William of Montferrat, it made it much easier.” As I mentioned the demoted Master Assassin’s name, alarm bells sounded throughout the city. “Sounds like his mission was a success.”

Malik grumbled and clenched his fists. “I still don’t feel as if Altair deserved a second chance.”

I sighed, smoothing down the feathers of my left wing and moving to preen the right. “Malik, you have more right to hate Altair than anyone, but Al Mualim spared him for a reason.” I winced as I plucked a bent feather free. I finished smoothing my feathers and gave my wings a short, experimental flap. Once satisfied, I folded them neatly against my back once more. My blue eyes met Malik’s dark ones. “We can only hope that Al Mualim didn’t make a mistake.” Malik huffed, but said nothing. I twirled the feather in my fingers before using my hidden blade to slice the tip and handing it to the rafiq. “Here, new quill for you.” Just then, I heard a light thud as someone entered the Bureau. I quickly retracted my wings just as a familiar face entered.

“Jerusalem needs a new ruler,” Altair announced gruffly, laying a blood covered feather on the desk.

“So I have heard,” Malik snipped in reply.

“What’s this? No words of wisdom for me? Surely I have failed in some spectacular fashion,” Altair mocked.

“You performed as an Assassin should, no more, no less. That you expect praise for merely doing as told, however troubles me,” Malik retorted.

Altair turned his head away slightly from the one armed man. “It seems everything I do troubles you.”

“Reflect on that,” the rafiq advised. “But do so on your way back to Masyaf. Your work here is done.” Altair turned round and left with a swish of his robes, a mere nod of his head in my direction the only indication he knew I was there. I sighed. With the way those two acted towards each other these days, it was hard to believe they were ever friends.

“I ought to get going as well,” I told Malik. “Al Mualim will be waiting for my report.”

“Peace be upon you, sister,” Malik said.

I nodded with a smile. “And upon you.” I pulled my hood up and left. I caught up to Altair outside the city just as he was retreating his horse. “Mind if I join you, brother?” I asked, mounting my horse and pulling her next to Altair. The Master Assassin merely shrugged in answer. We continued our journey in silence, but I didn’t mind. I was simply enjoying having company on the trip for once, even if that company was Altair.

As the sun began to set, we decided to make camp for the night. I sat next to the fire on my bed roll, my knees pulled to my chest as I watched the flames. I did my best to stifle a yawn, my entire body shuddering with the effort.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Altair suddenly announced. “Get some rest. You look like you need it.” I blinked as I tried to decipher if he was truly meaning to insult me or not. Eventually, I shrugged, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. I removed my weapons and curled up on my roll, almost instantly dozing off.

I was woken by the sound of clashing swords and Altair calling my name. I sat bolt upright, my hand immediately going to my short blade beside my roll. My eyes found Altair locked in combat with a couple bandits. I was about to jump in and help when more bandits jumped out of the trees. I assumed a defensive stance as they attacked. I slashed and stabbed, relying purely on instinct and muscle memory. No matter how many I killed, more and more thugs seemed to keep coming. I was tiring quickly, my body still not having recovered from my last mission. I stabbed one with my hidden blade, slashed another’s throat with my short sword, and threw a third of the cliff we had camped on. I thought at one point we had the upper hand, until I heard Altair cry out. I turned my head to see him on the ground, one of the bandits on top of him, both of them struggling with the sword at Altair’s throat. Unfortunately, that distraction proved to be a mistake. In the few seconds I had taken to check on my fellow Assassin, one of the bandits had snuck behind me. I felt a searing pain in the back of my head as he clubbed me with the hilt of his sword. I collapsed, my head throbbing and vision fuzzy. An arm came around my throat, dragging me to my feet. I tried to struggle until I felt the cold metal of a blade pressed to the delicate skin of my throat.

“Drop your weapons, Assassin or your partner dies!” My captor threatened. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. So cliche. Through my slightly fuzzy vision I could see Altair standing and gripping his weapons tightly, reminding me of a cat ready to pounce. His stance was slightly off, accommodating for his injured right leg. Still, he looked intimidating, his blades dripping with blood. I wanted to scoff. They clearly didn’t know which Assassin they were dealing with. Altair didn’t care about his brothers and he certainly wasn’t going to disarm himself and make himself vulnerable. Altair didn’t move and the bandit holding me tightened his grip, pressing the blade further into my throat. I winced, feeling the blade prick my skin and draw a little blood. “Drop them!” Another tense beat and to my jaw dropping surprise, Altair stood straight and dropped his sword. “Good boy,” the bandit holding me praised mockingly. “Restrain him!” The remainder of his men followed the order, grabbing Altair by his arms. Altair glared darkly from under his hood, but made no move to resist. I was tossed into the arms of another bandit as the leader approached Altair. Without warning, he punched Altair in the gut, causing him to collapse to his knees, coughing. The leader grabbed Altair by his hood and pulled his head back to an unnatural angle. “You Assassins have been an ever present thorn on my side. Think your Master will give me a nice ransom for your return? Or perhaps I should hand you over those Templars you Assassins seem so fond of?” Altair head butted him in answer. A sickening crack sounded through the clearing and the leader howled in pain and clutched his nose as blood poured from it. “You broke my nose! Change of plans, I don’t think your Master will miss a couple Assassins.” He drew a dagger from his belt and approached Altair who stared defiantly at him as the two men held him on his knees. I struggled in the grip of the bandit holding me.

“Stop struggling!” He growled, trying to hold me. He grabbed at my hood, but only succeeded in pulling it down, allowing my long black hair to come loose. He paused. “You’re a woman?” He exclaimed. This got everyone's attention. The leader stopped and turned to me.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He wondered, a hungry grin sliding onto his bloody face. “I didn’t know the Assassins were that desperate for members. You might be worth keeping around, your friend on the other hand....” He turned back to Altair and drew back his arm, ready to plunge his dagger into his heart. I knew that I only had one choice to get us both out of here alive. I slammed my heel onto the bandit’s foot and bashed my still throbbing head into his face. He howled and released me. The leader turned at the commotion and Altair took the opportunity. He tugged one arm free and grabbed the bandit holding the other arm and threw him into the other. I drove my hidden blade into the throat of the bandit that had been holding me and turned, ready for another. My eyes widened when I spotted an archer with a bow and arrow knocked and pointed straight at Altair who was struggling with three bandits at the edge of the cliff. The archer was too far for me to get to and my throwing knives were by my roll several yards away. I did the only thing I could think of, I bolted towards Altair. He had just finished off the last of the three as I slammed into his side, knocking us both over the side of the cliff. The plan worked as I heard the arrow whiz by overhead, but now we had another problem. We were rapidly descending to the ground below, a fall that would kill us both. On instinct without any regard as to how Altair was going to react, I allowed my wings to appear. I spread them wide, catching the air and sending us soaring back up. I heard Altair grunt at the sudden change in direction. I flapped my wings, driving us higher.

“Get ready!” I told Altair as we soared back up the cliff side.

“Ready for what?” I didn’t answer as we shot up over the edge of the cliff, startling the rest of the bandits who had been peeking over the edge.

“Now!” The group of bandits let out varying yelps of pain as I dropped Altair into their midst. Purely out of instinct, he tucked and rolled, popping up and thrusting his short blade into the nearest bandit. I soared in and slammed my feet into the chest of another bandit, sending him screaming over the edge of the cliff. I drew my own short blade and sliced the throat of another bandit and stunning a third with a wing as it smacked him in the face.

Within minutes, the rest of the bandits were taken care of. I stood with my wings still slightly raised, blood dripping from the blade at my side. I turned to see Altair standing a few yards away, breathing heavily as he surveyed the carnage.

“Well, that was… quite the adventure,” I said, nudging the sword of a fallen bandit with my foot. I looked back at Altair who had turned his attention to me. “You alright? That looks like a pretty nasty cut on your leg.”

“I’m fine,” he said stiffly, but I noticed most of his weight was shifted to his uninjured leg.

I glared at him. “No you’re not. That needs to be tended to. Sit.” I pointed to a nearby rock and raised a challenging brow when he didn’t move right away. Deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to argue, he sat down and leaned his back against the rock. I gathered some medical supplies from my saddle bags still miraculously sitting by the dwindling fire. Altair was silent as I cleaned and dressed his wounded leg. “There, all done.” I patted his knee. “Just another scar to add to the collection.” I smiled up at him, but he merely gazed at me. I sighed and lowered my eyes, nodding my head slightly in resignation. I unconsciously pulled my wings closer to my body, as if they could protect from his intense gaze. “I suppose you have some questions.”

“Just one.” I held my breath as I waited. “Why?”

I knit my brows in confusion, my blue eyes briefly meeting his golden ones. “Why what?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

I looked away, my heart clenching guiltily at the underlying betrayed tone in his voice. “Being a Flyer is not exactly something you announce to just anyone, Altair.”

“But I’m not just anyone, Alayah,” Altair countered, his eyes narrowing under his cowl. “We’ve known each other since childhood, grew up together, trained together, fought together, does that not count for something?” His voice rose as he spoke.

I bristled, pulling my wings even closer to my body defensively. “My mother told me to never tell anyone, even those closest to me. There was no way to know how you, Kadar, or Malik would react if I had told you. I got lucky with Malik.” My eyes widened and I immediately clamped my mouth shut. I hadn’t meant to say that.

“So, Malik knows,” Altair said slowly. To anyone else, his voice would’ve sounded monotone. I, however, have had years to learn to pick up the subtle cues and noticed the slight drop in his tone, indicating he felt betrayed.

I nodded hesitantly. “Yes, but it was an accident. He caught me coming back from one of my midnight flights when we were teenagers. I made him promise not to tell anyone.” Altair didn’t respond. I sighed heavily. “Look, I wanted to tell you, I really did, especially after Malik found out. I just could never find the right time and I-”

“You what?” Altair demanded gruffly. “You didn’t trust me?”

“No I-” I took a deep breath to calm myself. Being a woman in a man’s world, I’d learned to keep a lid on my emotions for fear they would see me as weak and had no business being an Assassin. As it was, I had to work twice as hard as all the men to get to where I am now. When we were young, Altair gave me the hardest time and it wasn’t until I saved his life on a mission that he began to see me as an Assassin instead of a woman. “I was scared, okay? I was scared of how you would react. I was scared that you would reject me.” I took another deep breath and my wings and shoulders slumped. “You, Malik, and Kadar were really the only ones to ever see me as a fellow Assassin and a friend instead of a simple woman. I didn’t want to jeopardize that by revealing I wasn’t who you thought I was.” Altair was silent as he processed the information. I nervously plucked at my wings, avoiding meeting his gaze.

“I suppose I haven’t been a very good friend lately,” he finally said. I glanced up to find him looking at his lap. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been a good friend to anyone.” I hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching out and placing a hand over his. Altair looked up in surprise.

“Perhaps not, but you’ve been given a second chance that most people wouldn’t have gotten,” I told him softly. “Maybe it’s time for you to reevaluate your values.” I got to my feet and stretched my wings before willing them to disappear. I held out a hand to Altair. “Come on, we should probably pack up and get moving to avoid drawing any more attention to ourselves.”


	10. An Unexpected Hero (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine during the battle of New York the fighting was starting to get too overwhelming for the Avengers so you decided to reveal yourself as a superhero and help out. As you were fighting, you caught the attention of Captain America. He watched you in awe of your will to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I previously had this labeled as a Steve/reader, but decided to change it since that wasn't really accurate. There is no romance in this, hence the change. I hope I managed to keep everyone in character for this. I really struggled at the end. Not really as cute and fluffly as the other ones I've posted, but it was fun to write and I have been wanting to do an Avengers imagine for a while. Hopefully this meets ya'lls expectations.

New York was in shambles. One minute, everything was flowing like usual; cars honking at each other, never ending stream of people coming in and out of the subway, variety of people walking down the street, some with backpacks, some with purses, some with briefcases, others whistling for a taxi, but all with places to go and people to see. The next, a giant wormhole opened above Stark Tower, spewing an alien army down onto the city that never sleeps.

People ran, screaming, scrambling, stumbling over each other in their haste to get away. I dove through the broken door of a nearby restaurant as a fleet of aliens flew by on their weird ship things, shooting nearly everything in sight. My best friend Alex poked his head over top of the booth he was cowering behind.

“They’re not going to be able to hold off these aliens forever,” he said as Iron Man flew by the window followed by aliens.

“They’re the Avengers, Alex,” I protested. I heard a distant roar, probably the Hulk, and more explosions. “They’re a bunch of superheroes. Taking care of stuff like this is part of their job, haven’t you read any comic books?”

“Evie, there’s six of them against probably thousands of aliens! That’s a lot even for specially trained super humans!” I flinched as another couple explosions went off.

“What am I supposed to do about it?” I demanded, though I knew exactly what he was implying for me to do. Alex gave me a look that said ‘are you serious’.

“You need to go and help them!”

“I can’t just go and help them!” I objected stiffly. “That would require revealing myself.”

“But you _can_ help!” Alex insisted as more explosions echoed throughout the city. From my position, I could see Thor zoom by in the reflection of the windows of the building across the street. “You were born with an amazing gift. And right now, you have an opportunity to use that gift to help others, to make a difference.” Unable to meet his eyes, I looked down at my hands. “What was the point of learning to harness your gift if you were never going to use it?” I closed my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I have always wanted to use my “gift” as Alex put it to help people, but I was too afraid, not so much of the gift itself, but of what others would think of me. Consequently, I never showed it to anyone for fear of being called a monster. I didn’t honestly know what Alex saw in me, but he was always there for me. And once again, he was right. Here was an opportunity for me to use my gift to help others.

I looked back out the window at the carnage; people still running and screaming, mothers clutching their young children to their chests to shield them from any potential harm, husbands wrapping protective arms around their wives to guide them to safety, scared yet determined cops defending the citizens of their city from a threat that no amount of police training could have prepared them for. I clenched my fists, making up my mind. I turned back to Alex who had a knowing grin on his face.

“Stay safe,” I told him as I got to my feet.

“Go kick some alien butt!” Alex cheered before ducking in cover as some more aliens flew by.

I stepped out of the destroyed restaurant, glass crunching beneath my feet. Stopping in the middle of the street, I surveyed the mess. Windows were blown out on buildings all down the street, most of the cars were in various stages of destruction, one was even on fire, a few police were attempting to get people out of a bank three buildings down. I took a deep breath as I prepared to do something I hadn’t done in a long time.

My skin tingled, similar to the feeling you get when blood rushes back into your arm after having lain on it for too long. A chill ran up my spine and I rolled my shoulders, feeling something shift and pop as I did so. With one blink, my blue-green eyes changed from human to slitted like a reptile, finishing the transformation. I flexed the large, leathery black wings now protruding from my back. My long black tail swished through the debri littering the street. My pointed ears pricked up at the sound of new explosions several streets over. I sighed and crouched low.

“No turning back now,” I muttered to myself. I launched myself into the air, wings driving me higher and higher. For a short moment, I relished the feel of the wind beneath my wings and flowing through my hair, the feeling of weightlessness, the feeling of freedom. Hovering in mid air, I chose a random direction. It didn’t really matter, the aliens were all over the city. 

I dodged as the aliens shot their weird weapons at me and put my new claws to good use. I spotted Hawkeye on top of a tall office building, shooting down aliens with his bow and arrow. Seriously, an alien invasion and all he has is a bow and arrow? I noticed one of the flying alien contraption things headed straight for him, though it didn’t appear as though he had noticed, being too preoccupied with shooting down the aliens attempting to climb the office building. I shot towards him. No Avenger was going to die on my watch. Hawkeye looked up just in time to see me zoom over his head and crash into the alien ship, plucking the driver off and promptly throwing him onto the asphalt several stories below. I jumped off just before the driverless contraption crashed into another office building. I cringed. I hope insurance companies in New York cover alien invasions. I glanced back towards the archer to find him staring at me. I saw his mouth move, presumably speaking to the rest of his team, but I couldn’t hear what it was over the constant explosions. I gave a sheepish smile, flashing my fangs before giving a quick two fingered salute and darting off. Hopefully, he didn’t just tell the rest of the Avengers that there was a half dragon girl that they now also needed to worry about.

I flew round a corner and noticed some aliens threatening a group of civilians. Without hesitation, I tucked in my wings and dove into the fray. I slammed my feet into the chest of one of the aliens, propelling it into its buddies. I landed in front of the group of civilians, wings raised to make myself look larger. The aliens scrambled to their feet, making various growls and aiming their futuristic guns at me. Baring my fangs, I snarled in warning, daring just one of them to attack. They did. I grabbed the first one by the neck and threw it several yards away. I spun round, using my tail to knock the next three down. Several more aliens took shots at me and the civilians and I snapped my wings out to protect the people behind me. With a flap of my wings, I launched myself a few feet into the air and spun, kicking another row of aliens back. I landed back on the ground in the classic superhero pose and turned to the group of people I had been protecting. For the most part I saw fear shining in their eyes, and I didn’t blame them. I would probably be scared too. However, in a select few, I saw awe, especially in one particular young girl. She clung to her mother, but I could see hope shining in her eyes.

“Go!” I urged. “Run! Find somewhere safe! Get out of the city if you can!” Without waiting to see if they heeded my warning, I shot into the sky, searching for more aliens to get rid of.

I continued fighting my way through the city, taking down as many aliens as I could. A flash of red, white, and blue caught my attention and I looked down. Captain America and Thor were fighting side by side on an overpass down below me. I watched in fascination as Cap threw his shield at the aliens and it returned to him like a boomerang. That thing didn’t not appear to obey the laws of physics at all. Thor for his part swung his hammer at any alien that dared come near, also occasionally throwing it like a boomerang.

Unfortunately, my distraction cost me. A sharp pain erupted in my back as one of the thousands of aliens managed to get a shot past my defenses. My wings curled around me protectively as I slammed into the asphalt, bouncing several yards before coming to a stop. I groaned, slowly working on getting my arms beneath me. I staggered to my feet and found myself surrounded. Dusting myself off, I rolled my shoulders and got into a fighting stance.

“Bring it on!” I growled. The aliens charged and I sprang into action. Using my wings as a shield, I deflected the first few blasts from their weapons. I swung my tail, knocking the ones closest to me to the ground. I ducked under a couple more blasts and swiped the shooters with my claws. About a minute later, I had cleared the first wave. I stood straight, my chest heaving my exertion. It had been a long time since I had to fight like that. I turned to find Captain America and Thor staring at me much like Hawkeye had. “Um...hi.” I said, giving a sheepish wave. I took a brief moment to look them over as they each appeared to size me up. Both men towered over my 5’3 frame. They were both handsome, Thor having a rugged look about him with his shoulder length blond hair and beard and Cap looking more clean cut with his shorter military style blond hair and clean shaven face, indicative of his time in the army.

“Who are you?” Thor demanded, eyeing me suspiciously.

“McCall. Evelyn McCall,” I answered, nervously drawing my wings closer to my body. “Please, I don’t mean any harm.”

“What are you doing here?” Captain America asked. His head was cocked slightly as he studied me intently, probably trying to determine if I was friend or foe.

I rubbed my arm subconsciously. “I uh… I thought you guys could use some help.”

Thor looked me up and down. “What exactly are you?” My tail swung around to wrap around me as I tried to figure out how to answer. Before I could form an answer, I picked up the sound of growling behind me. The next wave of aliens had arrived.

“You’ll have to save the questions for later,” I told the two superheroes. I spread my wings slightly, my tail swishing like a cat about to pounce as I zeroed in on the nearest alien. A low growl rumbled deep in my throat and I barred my fangs. “We’ve got a battle to win.” With a roar, I launched myself at the first row of aliens. I slashed with my claws, bashed with my tail, and used my wings as shields against the blasts of their weapons. I heard a cry of pain and turned just in time to see Cap go down hard. I roared and pounced on an alien about to take advantage of the hero’s injured state. I placed myself in front of the fallen American hero, wings spread wide to deflect any possible blasts. Somewhere behind me I could hear the banging sound of Thor’s hammer making its way through the alien ranks. I swung my claws at two aliens that dared get too close. I glanced down at Cap as he struggled to get to his hands and knees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thor use his hammer to flip a car, taking out a bunch of aliens.

“Ready for another bout?” Thor asked, holding out a hand to Cap. Cap took the hand with a grimace and Thor pulled him to his feet.

“What? You getting sleepy?” Cap quipped. He wrapped an arm around his stomach where I could see his uniform was burnt from the blast.

“You alright?” I inquired, nodding to his injury.

He waved me off nonchalantly. “I’ll walk it off. What about you?” I blinked in surprise. Was that concern I heard?

I nodded. “I’m fine.”

Cap looked skeptical. “You sure? Cause you took quite a few blasts yourself.” I shrugged and winced slightly. I was using muscles that haven’t been used in years. I was definitely going to be feeling this in the morning.

“Perk of my gift,” I replied. I shifted my gaze to the giant wormhole that started this whole thing. “The real question is what are we going to do about that portal?”

“Who’s we?” Cap asked in confusion.

“I would have thought that answer to that was obvious. I’m going to help.”

Thor shook his head. “There is no way I can in good conscience allow a young woman such as yourself to step into harm’s way any more than you already have.”

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Look, you guys obviously need help. There are only six of you against an army of aliens that just appears to keep growing no matter how many we take down. And I don’t care if you’re superhuman, a god, an enormous green rage monster, or a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist with his own suit of armor, you can’t fight these things forever, so we need to come up with another solution and I want to help.” The two blonds stared at me, seemingly at a loss for words. “Is there any way to close it?” As if in answer to my question, a woman’s voice came over their earpieces which my advanced hearing was able to pick up.

“ _I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can close the portal down!_ ”

“Do it!” Cap immediately responded.

“ _No, wait!_ ” Another voice spoke.

“Stark, these things are still coming!” Cap argued.

“ _I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute_ ,” Stark responded. “ _And I know just where to put it._ ”

Cap eyed the portal still spewing aliens onto New York. “Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip?” he said softly. Stark didn’t respond. I had a feeling the billionaire knew he wasn’t coming back. My heart clenched at the thought that he was willing to die to protect the people of New York. I turned as I heard the nuke approaching. It flew overhead, Ironman on its belly, ready to guide it into the wormhole. I waited with bated breath as the thrusters on Ironman’s suit activated, shooting him and the nuke upwards. A moment later, he and the nuke disappeared into the wormhole.

The nuke was safely disposed of, but I didn’t feel any relief and I could tell by the tense postures of the two men beside me that they didn’t either. The three of us watched the portal, waiting, hoping for Stark to come back through. Suddenly, an explosion erupted beyond the black hole, causing all the aliens around to collapse as their connection to the mothership was severed. Still no sign of Stark.

“Close it,” Cap decided regretfully. The light that had been constant beaming up to the portal cut off and the portal began to close. Just before it closed completely, a small red and gold figure fell through. It was Ironman! “Son of a gun.” I waited for the suit’s thrusters to kick back on, but nothing happened, he just kept falling.

“He’s not slowing down,” Thor said, swinging his hammer as he prepared to go grab the falling billionaire. Just before he does, however, The Hulk plowed into Ironman and crash landed on the street a few yards away. We jogged over as the Hulk stood up. The green guy gave me a warning growl as I approached and I quickly backed up, standing at a safer distance. Cap ripped off the golden mask of Stark’s helmet and checked on the fallen hero. Cap hung his head with a defeated sigh. I held a hand to my face, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I may not have known him, but he was a hero to me, as he was to many. He had just risked his life to save his team and the city. I nearly jumped out of my skin as The Hulk let out a roar. Stark’s eyes flew open and he gasped for breath.

“What the hell?” Stark panted, looking around wildly. The Hulk let out another roar of triumph. “What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.” I grinned. He was okay! Cap sat back on his haunches, glancing at the carnage of the city.

“We won,” he said simply.

“Alright. Hey. Good job, guys. Let’s not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day,” Stark suggested, grimacing slightly. “Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it.” Cap chuckled lightly.

“We’re not finished yet,” Thor spoke, glancing at Stark Tower with a foreboding look.

“And then shawarma after?” Stark asked hopefully.

“We have something else to take care of first,” Cap said. He looked back at me and I felt my stomach drop. What were they going to do? He helped Stark to his feet after telling Romanoff and Barton to meet them at Stark Tower. Stark ran his gaze over my form.

“You’re that creature that was flying around,” he stated.

“Well, there were quite a few creatures flying around today,” I pointed out nervously.

“Yes, but the rest of them were destroying the city, but not you. I saw you kicking some alien butt, even protecting a group of citizens on 39th Street. Quite some impressive moves.” I blushed, ducking my head and pulling my wings closer to my body. Stark tilted his head, considering me. “Who are you?” I lifted my eyes and looked at the superheroes before me; a Norse god, a failed science experiment, a man out of time, and a man in a suit of armor. No one would ever think people like these would have something in common, and yet here they were, fighting for what they thought was right, trying to make a difference.

I turned my slitted blue gaze back to the genius billionaire. “A girl who just wants to fight for what’s right and protect those who can’t fight for themselves.” The Avengers present exchanged looks. Captain America stepped forward and I gulped.

“You handled yourself well today,” the American icon told me. “Despite potentially dangerous and life threatening repercussions, you threw yourself into the line of fire, protecting total strangers. I think that with some proper training you could be a real asset to this team.” I did my best to school my features as my heart began pounding at his words. Was he really suggesting what I think he was? “Now, we would have to talk it over with the Director first before anything is made official, but I think he’ll approve, provided you’re up for it that is.” He cocked his head in a questioning manner. My jaw just about hit the ground. Me, an Avenger? I glanced at the others to make sure this wasn’t some sort of sick joke. Thor had a soft encouraging smile on his face, Stark had a smirk that said he knew exactly what I would say, and The Hulk merely watched, though he didn’t seem opposed. I turned back to the blond American hero.

“Really? Are you serious?” I questioned. “You would really want me as an Avenger?”

Cap nodded with a small smile. “What you did today was what any good hero would have done. I think our team could really use a talent like yours. And I don’t imagine you get to use one like yours very often.” I shook my head. “So, what do you say? Want to become an Avenger?” I debated weighing the pros and cons, but honestly, when was I going to get another chance like this? I’ve always wanted to help others with my gift and here was my chance. I nodded firmly as a smile slowly crept onto my face. Smile still on his face, Cap held out his hand. My own smile grew as I grasped his gloved hand and gave it a firm shake. “Welcome to the Avengers.”


	11. Team Bonding (Bucky/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and B go laser tagging and person A pushes person B into a corner and kisses them. Person A then promptly shoots person B and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized it's been a while since I posted one of these, so I quick wrote this one. This one was pretty fun to write. I hope I managed to keep everyone in character. Named the reader Evie. Hope you enjoy!

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” I inquired. “Are we doing teams or everyone man for himself?”

“This is supposed to be a team bonding experience,” Steve pointed out.

“I’m pretty sure I’d bond with everyone if I shot Tony.”

“Everyone except me,” Tony replied indignantly.

“We’re doing teams, Evie, and just for that you’re on Tony’s team,” Steve informed me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re loss. Can I at least have Bucky?” I grinned when I noticed a light pink tinging the one armed super soldier’s cheeks.

“I want to see the two love birds against each other,” Natasha spoke up.

I put my hand to my chest in mock offense. “Nat, you’re supposed to be on my side!” The red headed assassin shrugged.

“We’ll split into three teams,” Steve announced. “Banner, you sure you don’t want to join?”

The scientist shook his head. “I’d rather watch if it’s all the same.” Vision stood next to him, watching the scene before him in quiet interest. Since he was still very new to this world, he felt it would be better to watch.

Steve nodded. “Okay then. That means we have an uneven number so one team will only have three people.” He surveyed the group. “Okay, Evie, Tony, Wanda, and Thor are Team One. Nat, Bucky, and Sam are Team Two. Pietro, Clint, Rhodey, and myself are Team Three.” We all moved to get into our assigned groups and started suiting up.

“So did you have this laser tag arena built special or was it included in the original plans?” Pietro asked Tony.

“Oh it was in the original plans,” I answered for the billionaire. “The sooner you learn that Stark is just a giant child the better.”

“Is it too late to change teams?” Tony questioned. Steve rolled his eyes and adjusted his suit.

“I find this rather entertaining,” Rhodey said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Tony pointed his laser gun accusingly at his friend. “You’re dead to me, Rhodes.”

After getting a crash course in laser tag for those who had never played before, we entered the arena. Rhodey and Sam were exchanging playful taunts, Nat was re-explaining how the laser gun worked to Thor, and Clint was attempting to calm Pietro down who was literally vibrating in anticipation. As we waited for the starting horn, I found myself near Bucky.

“I hope you realize I don’t intend to go easy on you, doll,” he said in a low tone that made a shiver run up my spine.

I smirked, a mischievous glint in my eyes. “I would be disappointed if you did.” The starting horn blew and we hurried off in separate directions. I weaved through the maze, occasionally catching glimpses of the other teams. A minute later, a second horn sounded, signaling the start of the game. I snuck around the arena, keeping an eye out for opposing team members. I poked my head around a corner and had to quickly withdraw as a laser was fired in my direction. I poked my head back around and fired a couple shots in quick succession. I grinned in triumph as a groan of frustration followed the second shot. “Tough luck, Hawkeye.” I hurried off before the archer’s gun could reset. Crouched low, I snuck along a wall. Suddenly, my suit vibrated and my gun made a rather depressing sound as it temporarily deactivated. I spun round, searching for the shooter. I then noticed a figure on the landing above me.

“By your leave, Evie,” Sam said, saluting and running off.

I rushed towards the stairs to the second level. “Oh no, you did not just use a  _ Pirates of the Caribbean _ line on me, Wilson!” By the time I reached the area where he had been, he was long gone. I huffed in frustration and continued my search. 

Over the next couple of minutes I managed to shoot Steve and Wanda, and Clint a second time, much to his annoyance. Thor shot me once after I gave my position away by laughing at Rhodey yelling at Pietro for using his speed. Unsurprisingly, I hadn’t seen Nat at all. That woman was a pro at this game. No doubt she’ll come out with the most points at the end. However, I was surprised that I hadn’t seen Bucky at all. I thought for sure that it would have been easy to find someone that big, but he had managed to stay hidden from me. I rounded a corner where I thought I had heard movement. I lowered my gun slightly in disappointment when there was nobody there. I turned around and let out a startled squeak as I came face to face with the man I had been looking for all game.

“Looking for someone, doll?” Bucky inquired, a teasing smirk on his lips.

I smiled back, my heart still beating rapidly. “I think I found him.” I raised my gun to shoot him, but he caught it. He started walking towards me, making me back up until my back hit a wall, stopping my retreat. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my head, boxing me in. My heart continued to pound against my chest, a blush rising to my cheeks. Bucky reached out with a hand to run his thumb along my bottom lip.

“Where’s that lip now, darling? You were so cocky earlier,” he teased. I tried to reply, but despite the amount of time we have been together, he was still able to get me flustered with very little effort, and he knew it.

“I-I thought you weren’t going to go easy on me.” I inwardly cringed at my stutter.

A mischievous glint flashed across his eyes. “Who says I’m going easy on you?”

I frowned in confusion. “What mphf-!” I was cut off as Bucky slammed his lips against mine. The laser gun I had still been holding dropped from my grip as I reached up to run my fingers through his long hair. He pulled away, leaving me dazed.

“Pinned ya again.” With that, he shot me. My suit vibrated and made the typical deactivation noise. I felt like my suit was mocking me and my stupidity. I was left slumped against the wall, slack jawed as the super soldier waltzed away just as the buzzer signaling the end of the game sounded.


	12. Into the Fanfiction (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting knocked out and when you wake up, Sam and Dean are grinning at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started Supernatural recently so I decided it was time to write an imagine for it. I hope I kept everyone in character. You'll have to forgive me if Castiel seems out of character, I hadn't gotten to season 4 when I started writing this. I've only seen a few episodes with him. Hope you like it!

“Okay, that’s it for today. The assignment will be posted by tonight and the test will be on Friday on models 12-17,” my professor announced. Rustling filled the lecture hall as students packed their bags and headed for the exit. I slipped my laptop back into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Pulling out my phone, I checked the time. 7’o’clock. My stomach growled. Yup, supper time. I briefly checked my mentle log of my apartment fridge contents and frowned. Nothing that seemed appealing. Dining hall it was.

Tray of food in hand, I located a table in a back corner of the dining hall. I pulled out my laptop and notebook from my earlier class. I opened Netflix and turned on Supernatural, my latest obsession, for background noise. Popping a couple fries in my mouth, I set to work.

Three hours and a second plate of food later, I leaned back in my chair with a weary sigh. Whose idiotic idea was it to become a computer engineer? Oh, yeah, me. I rubbed my eyes till I saw stars. I turned my attention to the episode of Supernatural still playing on my laptop, an episode from season one called the Phantom Traveler. I smiled and chuckled as Dean clutched the walls of the plane, screaming his head off while Sam hurriedly finished the chant to exorcise the demon from the crashing plane. If Dean hadn’t had a fear of flying before, he certainly would after that, and who could blame him. Once the episode finished, I closed my laptop and slipped my stuff back into my bag.

It was long past sunset as I walked out of the dining hall to head back to my car. Street lamps and lights on the outside of the campus buildings were my only source of light as I walked to the parking lot. Almost no one was out, a few other students probably trying to cram for tests like me or out partying with friends. My eyes swept my surroundings. I never liked being out late, especially by myself. Maybe watching Supernatural tonight wasn’t such a good idea. Every shadow looked like a potential threat. I gripped the straps of my backpack a little tighter and quickened my pace, eager to get back to the safety of my car. I jumped as I heard a branch snap. A shiver ran up my spine and I had the feeling something was watching me. I scanned the area, but saw nothing. I kept walking, my eyes darting around nervously. I stopped dead when I saw a shadow of a person on the grass next to the sidewalk. Heart pounding, I looked to the side. I let out a shaky sigh when I realized the shadow was only from a tree. Note to self, don’t watch Supernatural while out studying. I continued walking at a brisk pace. I rounded a corner when a rustling in a nearby bush caught my attention. I stared, wide eyed as the bush rustled again. My breathing quickened and my heartrate picked up. I stood shaking.

“C-come out of t-there!” I ordered. What on earth was I thinking? I should be running not telling whatever it was to come out of hiding! This was how people died in horror movies! I let out a squeak when something jumped out of the bush. It was a dog. I let out a shaky breath. All worked up over a dog. “H-hey there pooch.” The dog growled. “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you.” I crouched down to the dog’s level. “You just scared me is all. What are you doing out here huh?” It was a rather large dog. A huge black thing. I never minded big dogs, actually preferred them. I reached out a hand for the dog to sniff. The dog’s lips curled back in a snarl. My eyes widened. “My what big teeth you have.” Seriously, this dog’s teeth were massive! And did he get bigger? I swear he had been the size of a rottweiler before, now he looked to be the size of a mastiff. I gulped and slowly stood to my feet, careful not to make any sudden moves. “I’m just gonna go.” The dog growled again and this time, he did grow. I backed up a couple steps. The dog took a step forward, his eyes beginning to glow. Glow! And red at that! I gave a hysterical laugh. “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look an awful lot like a hellhound. But that’s not possible because by Supernatural standards, hellhounds can’t be seen by humans unless they are the target of the hunt. And that would be assuming that hellhounds are real, which they’re not.” I rambled on, continuing to back up. The dog, if I could even call it that at this point, advanced. The thing was now the size of a small horse, glowing red eyes a contrast against its inky black fur. The dog let out a snarling bark and I bolted.

I rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. The beast stood in front of me, drool dripping from his snarling mouth. It now no longer looked like a dog. It was now far larger than any dog I had ever seen and no dog had glowing red eyes. Its body also had a smokey look to it, making it look a bit like a storm cloud. A demonic storm cloud. I ran back the other way and the beast gave chase. In hindsight, it was foolish of me to think I could outrun a hellhound. I didn’t get very far when I was knocked to the ground. I flipped over and raised my arms in defense. I screamed as the hellhound’s teeth sunk in the soft flesh of my forearm. I kicked the beast away and scrambled to my feet, cradling my injured arm close to my chest. My breath was coming so quickly I could barely get enough oxygen as I ran. My heart pounded wildly against my ribcage. This was not how I was hoping to spend my evening. I could hear the giant demon dog barking and snarling behind me and I pushed myself faster. I never was a very good runner. I was so keen on getting away from the monstrous creature chasing me, that I didn’t bother to take the time to check both ways before bolting across the street. The next thing I heard was a horn and screeching tires, then black.

I woke with a start, eyes flashing open, heart thumping in my chest. Then I felt soft sheets and a fluffy pillow beneath my head and closed my eyes again with a breathy sigh. It was all a dream. It was just a dream. I raised a hand to rub my eyes, taking in a deep, calming breath through my nose. I paused in my rubbing and frowned. My room smelled weird. It wasn’t bad per say, though not necessarily good either. Kind of smelled like disinfectant and rubber gloves. The problem was that it didn’t smell like my room. You know how each family kind of has their own distinct smell? Not bad, just different from each other. And when you return home after a long trip and just take a deep breath cause the house smells familiar? I lowered my hand and slowly opened my eyes again. I was met with an unfamiliar room. I sat bolt upright. The room I was in looked like a hospital or infirmary of some kind with a couple other beds next to me and some medical equipment lined on the opposite wall. Definitely not my room. The door to the room opened and my jaw dropped at who walked in.

“Well, look who’s finally awake,” Jensen grinned.

“How are you feeling?” Jared asked. I just continued to stare at them. I think my brain short circuited.

Jensen smirked. “What, not every day you get rescued by a couple of handsome guys?”

Jared smacked Jensen’s arm. “Dean! She’s probably in shock.” I blinked. Did he just say Dean?

“Oh come, Sammy! I’m just saying, a pretty girl like her probably has guys falling all over themselves.” My eyes widened. Sammy? I glanced rapidly between the two men. Oh please tell me this isn’t what I think it is. I mean as exciting as my hypothesis was, I’d be dead within a week.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I apologize for my brother. He tends to think with his downstairs brain more than his upstairs brain.” He ignored the indignant ‘hey’ from his brother. “Do you remember what happened to you? You were pretty beat up when we found you.” His brother? Jared and Jensen were certainly not brothers. My hypothesis had now become a theory. 

“Found me?” I finally managed to squeak. My heart started thumping in my chest.

“Yeah, found you not too far from here actually,” Dean answered. “Some nasty bite marks on your arm there. Any idea what did that?” I looked down to see my left forearm was bandaged. I gently ran my fingers over the white bandaging. So it really hadn’t been a dream then? Was that thing I saw really a hellhound?

“Listen, whatever it is we can help, but we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what happened,” Sam said softly yet urgently. I looked back up into his puppy eyes. I could tell he didn’t want to push me, but he really wanted to know what happened. Which left another problem. What should I tell them? They would believe me about the hellhound easily enough, although they might question how I knew what it was. But if my theory was correct and I had somehow wound up in the world of Supernatural, how was I going to explain to them that I knew who they were. Should I even tell them? Would they even believe me? I mean, they’ve seen some pretty crazy things, so this honestly probably wouldn’t really be the strangest. And then there was Castiel. If I was really in Supernatural, hanging around the Winchester brothers I was bound to run into him sooner or later and no doubt he would be able to tell if I wasn’t saying something. As if he heard my inner monologue, the angel himself flashed into the infirmary right behind Dean, startling the hunter.

“Dammit, Cas! What have I told you about that?” Dean cursed.

“My apologies, Dean, I merely came to check on our guest,” Castiel replied evenly. I stared as the angel turned his blue eyes to me. All doubts about whether or not I was in Supernatural vanished. No one in my world could do that. “Has she said anything?”

“Not yet, no,” Sam said. “I think she’s in shock.”

Cas nodded. “Understandable. Human minds are fragile things. Whatever attacked her probably did some mental damage.”

Dean frowned. “Well it didn’t help you appearing outta thin air either.”

Cas lowered his head thoughtfully. “Perhaps it would’ve been better for me to come in through the door.”

“Ya think?”

“Guys, come on,” Sam chastised. Despite the situation I found myself in, the corners of my lips twitched at the banter between the three. I decided now was probably as good a time as any to speak up before they got into an argument.

“A hellhound.” The boys stopped and all turned to me.

“What?” Dean asked.

“The thing that attacked me, it was a hellhound. At least I’m pretty sure it was. Either that or it was a really messed up dog,” I chuckled nervously. I picked at the blanket on my legs.

Sam frowned in curiosity. “What makes you think it was a hellhound? And how do you even know what a hellhound is?”

I held up a finger. “One, I’ve read the Percy Jackson series, though this thing was nowhere near as nice as Mrs. O’Leary. Two, I’m pretty sure no normal dog grows to the size of a small horse and has glowing red eyes. And three…” I held up a third finger and took a deep breath. There was no use starting off by lying to these guys. They’d been through so much, they deserved to know the truth as scared as I was to give it. “Three, I don’t come from this world.” The two men and the angel exchanged glances.

“What do you mean you don’t come from this world?” Castiel asked, his face its usual blank mask.

I took another deep breath. “What I mean is that I’m from another universe, another dimension, however you want to phrase it. One where this world and everything that goes on is just a story.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean questioned.

“Look, I know it sounds crazy. I sound crazy. I didn’t believe I was truly here until angel boy over there showed up,” I said, gesturing to the angel, who tensed at his full name.

“How do you know what he is?” Sam demanded.

I leveled my eyes at, or up at the moose. “Oh I know a bit more than just what he is Winchester.” Both hunters tensed. I shrunk in on myself a bit. The last thing I wanted was for them to hate me or see me as an enemy. So I hurriedly explained. “Look, where I come from, your lives, Sam and Dean, are part of a tv show called Supernatural cause that’s what you dealt with. Castiel also shows up now and then. I was a fan of the show, that’s how I know about you, each of you.” I lowered my gaze and picked at the bandage on my arm. “I don’t know why I was brought here, or even how I got here. I just remember being chased by a hellhound, which by all accounts shouldn’t have even been possible in my world. And how on earth did I even see the hellhound? Aren’t you only supposed to be able to see them when you’re the target of their hunt? And if that’s true, why am I being hunted? I haven’t made any deals with a demon or anything that I know of so why would a hellhound be after me? What have I done?” My questions came in rapid fire as my breathing picked up. I ran a hand through my hair. “And how did I get here anyway? Last thing I remember is running into the street and a horn and-” My breath hitched as I realized what must have happened. “That was a car. Oh my gosh, I was hit by a car! This must be a dream,” I decided. “Yeah, that’s it. I was hit and fell into a coma and now I’m dreaming.” My breaths were now coming in ragged gasps. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t.

“Woah, calm down,” Sam soothed gently, hurrying over to my bedside and placing his hand on mine. “Deep breaths. Follow me.” I followed Sam’s instruction and took several deep shaky breaths. Once I was somewhat calm, Sam continued. “I’m sorry to say, but this is real, you’re not dreaming.”

“You’re sure?” I inquired quietly.

“Pretty sure,” Dean answered. I sighed and lowered my head.

“You probably don’t even believe me.”

“Well, believe it or not, this isn’t actually the weirdest thing to happen to us,” Dean said casually.

I gave a quiet laugh. “True.” I looked at each of the men in turn; Sam still holding my hand with a concerned expression, Dean watching me with curiosity, Castiel was hard to pin down. He kept a passive expression, but if I looked hard enough, like Dean, I could see curiosity shining in his blue eyes. “So what’s going to happen to me?”

“Well, considering we don’t know how you got here, that makes it a little difficult to send you home,” Sam admitted. I nodded solemnly. I figured as much. “Not necessarily impossible, but Dean and I need to do some research.” Dean groaned at the idea of doing research and my lips twitched in a slight smile. “In the meantime, you can stay here with us.”

My eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, really?”

“Well, we’re not going to throw a defenseless girl to the wolves, or hellhounds as it were,” Dean said.

“We’ll help you figure this out,” Sam assured me. “So what do you say?” I glanced between the two brothers and the angel still quietly standing off to the side. I was still reeling and quite frankly still coming to terms with the fact that I was in the world of Supernatural. As fun as the show was, it was also at times emotionally devastating. And yet, this was a fangirl’s dream come true, to be sent to your favorite tv show/movie/book etc. I had a chance to change things, hopefully for the better, but I would have to play my cards carefully. The last thing I wanted was to prevent something bad, only for something much worse to take its place. I had no clue as to why I was sent here. Whether it was as cheesy and stereotypical as destiny or simply a supernatural creature screwing around with reality who thought it would be a hilarious joke, I may never know. But I intended to make my stay here worthwhile. With my decision made, I turned back to Sam, who by now was giving me his trademark puppy dog eyes. I gave a soft smile.

“I’d like that.”


	13. Weretrouble (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine trying to clear our a vampire with Sam and Dean and they find out you're a werewolf.

I bolted through the woods, trees whipping by me. Why? Why did I have to sneeze? And why did these vampires have to be such light sleepers? I was just another typical hunt. People in the local town kept disappearing and after some research, the Winchester boys and I discovered there to be a nest of vampires nearby. That led us to trying to clear the nest. Unfortunately, vampires aren’t the cleanest of supernatural creatures and must’ve forgotten to dust because we were right in the middle of trying to rescue the humans the vampires had locked up when I felt a tickle in my nose. I had tried to hold it in, I really had, but to no avail. I sneezed and promptly woke up the entire nest, which brought us to now.

Sam, Dean, and I had split up. I had taken the humans while Sam and Dean took care of the vampires. Well, it turned out, a couple had tracked me, which is why I was currently running through the woods. I skidded to a halt and ducked behind a particularly large tree. Breathing heavily, I listened carefully for any signs of the vampires. I slowly peaked out from behind the tree, scanning the area. I sighed in relief when I saw nothing. I turned back and gasped as I came face to face with one of the vampires.

“Hello,” he grinned. He grabbed the front of my coat and tossed me several yards away. I landed on the ground with a groan. I scrambled to try and pulled my gun, though I knew it wouldn’t really do much more than sting. The vampire pounced on me before I could, using his body weight to hold me down. “You’re fast. Faster than most hunters, I’ll admit, but not fast enough.” I struggled against him, but it only seemed to amuse the vampire. He leaned down, getting his face uncomfortably close to mine. “It’s no use, sweetheart. You’re going to die and so are those boys.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” I replied and smashed my forehead into his. The vampire reeled back with a snarl. I used his distraction to kick him off. I got to my feet as he recovered.

He bared his second set of teeth at me in a pleased grin. “A fighter! Good, I hate easy meals.”

I pulled out my machete. “Come and get me then, blood sucker!” The vampire snarled at the jab and jumped at me. I dodged easily. He turned around and came at me again and again I dodged. The third time he ran at me, I dodge yet again and swiped my machete across his side. He hissed in pain.

“Stay still!” The vampire growled.

I twirled my machete with a smirk. “What, don’t like fast food?” It probably wasn’t the best idea to piss off the vampire, but he was fun to mess with. When he came at me this time, I let him, using him momentum to flip him over my head and onto his back. Our positions from earlier were now reversed. I quickly raised the machete to deal the killing blow. Suddenly, I was knocked off the vampire by a new body. We struggled, throwing punches and scratches, each trying to get the upper hand. Finally, I kicked the second person off and stood. I huffed in annoyance. I was now facing two vampires.

“You and your hunter friends cost us our meal,” the new vampire said, baring her teeth. “So you’ll have to do instead.”

“Sorry, but I already have dinner plans,” I quipped. The two vampires attacked. Working together, the two eventually overpowered me, though I gave them a heck of a fight. All three of us sported a variety of wounds. I winced as the female vampire slammed me into a tree, her hand at my throat.

“You’ll pay for all the vampires you’ve killed!” She snarled. Looks like my usual methods weren’t going to be enough today. Time to up the ante.

I shrugged as best as I could while being held against a tree. “Perhaps one day. But not today.” I blinked and my eyes changed from their usual bright blue to a glowing yellow. I felt her grip loosen as the two vampires stared at me in shock.

“You’re a werewolf?!” The male vampire exclaimed.

I grinned, showing off my fangs. “Surprise!” I sank my fangs into the female’s shoulder and she screamed. She punched me and tried to run, but I caught her and threw her against the very tree I was just being held on. Picking up my machete, I finished her off with one swift blow. The male vampire had already made a run for it. However, in his panicked state, he was easy to relocate. He gave me a pretty good run for my money. Gave me another wound on my shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter if you kill us,” the vampire gasped as I held him by his throat, claws pricking at the delicate skin. “Your hunter friends are as good as dead anyway.”

“They’re more capable than you give them credit for,” I said. “They can handle a few blood sucking vampires.” I narrowed my eyes as the vampire started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s a bit more than a few. You see, we knew you three were coming and called in another nest.” The vampire grinned, blood coating his teeth. “They should be here by now and they’ll overwhelm those Winchester boys. Then they’ll come for you.” With a snarl, I cut off his laugh. Great, just great. I sighed and took off back towards the nest. It wouldn’t be the first time I had to save the Winchester’s asses.

I kicked open the door to the abandoned house and ran inside. “Sam! Dean!” My werewolf nose picked up the smell of blood and I prayed that none of it was the Winchesters. I called again, listening carefully for any reply. I held up my machete at the ready when I heard footsteps approaching. I sighed in relief when Sam rounded the corner. “There you are! Where’s Dean?”

“Right here.” I looked up the nearby staircase to see Dean at the top.

“Good. We gotta go,” I urged.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, looking concerned.

“Vampires.”

“The nest is clean, Alex,” Dean said, coming down the stairs.

I shook my head frantically. “No, they called for reinforcements.” The boys frowned.

“What?” Dean questioned.

“Two of the vampires chased after me and before I finished them off, one told me they called in a nearby pack. They’ll probably be here any minute, so we gotta get outta here!”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Sam agreed. We turned to leave, but stopped short when we saw our path out the door was blocked.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The female vampire at the front of the group said. “Sam and Dean Winchester and Alex Colt.”

“In the flesh,” Dean joked.

“Not for very long once my pack has had its way with you,” the vampire replied with a smirk. She tilted her head, considering us. “I’ve heard a lot about you three.”

“All good things I hope,” I said with a tight smile. I was tense. We were now way outnumbered at a three to one ratio.

The vampire hummed. “Depends who you talk to.”

“Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but uh, we have a thing that, uh, we need to do,” Sam attempted. I closed my eyes. Smooth Sammy.

The vampire gave a sickly sweet smile. “Oh, but my and my pack have just been dying to meet you.” At her words, the rest of her pack bared their teeth, their second set of teeth descending as they snarled. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a play date.”

Dean sighed heavily. “Ah hell!” At his exclamation, the vampires attacked. It wasn’t exactly a fair fight. Sam took out one, I took out another, Dean managed to get two in one swipe, but that still left five and their leader. It didn’t take long for us to become overwhelmed. I groaned as I slammed into a bookshelf and slid to the floor, my head spinning. Across the room, Sam was struggling to get to his feet, blood dripping from a gash above his eye and Dean was on his back, trying to keep one of the vampires from taking a bite out of his neck. The lead vampire stood over me, smirking.

“How does it feel being the ones hunted for a change?” She asked.

“Believe it or not, it’s not the first time,” I snarked. I winced as I sat up, leaning against the wall.

She crouched down to my level. “Well, you’re not getting away this time. You’re hopelessly outgunned and outmanned. You won’t make it out of this alive.”

I cocked a brow. “Did you seriously just use a Hamilton reference?”

“What, you think vampires can’t enjoy pop culture?”

“I’m going to hazard a guess and say you’re not a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Dean piped up as he threw off the vampire trying to take a bite out of him.

The lead vampire sneered. “Buffy is the one getting slayed tonight.” She was right. There was no way Sam, Dean, or I were getting out of this alive at this rate. However, I did have one more trick up my sleeve, one that I had hoped I would never have to reveal to the boys. I slowly got to my feet, wincing the whole time.

“You’re right about being outmanned. You’ve got us outnumbered,” I admitted. “But I’m not so sure we’re outgunned.” The remaining vampires gathered next to their leader.

“Oh, and what makes you so sure?” She questioned, crossing her arms.

“Let’s just say -” I blinked and my eyes switched from their normal blue to a glowing yellow. The vampires recoiled in shock. “ - I have a little confession to make.”

The lead vampire snarled, baring her second set of teeth. “Werewolf!”

I grinned, flashing my own set of fangs. “Guilty as charged. Now -” I extended my claws. “ - who wants to play?”

One of the other vampires attacked first and that broke the other from their shocked stupor. My claws and teeth were a flurry as I slashed and bit any vampire that was stupid enough to come close to me. I roared in pain as a male vampire sank his teeth into my shoulder. I swiped at him, catching his side. I jumped on another female vampire and sank my fangs into her neck and she collapsed. Luckily for me, vampires were vulnerable to werewolf bites. Two more came at me, tag teaming as they slammed me into the ground. They started feeding and I howled in pain. I managed to throw one off and swiped my claws across the throat of the other. That’s two down, four more to go. The remaining vampires put up a good fight, but I finally whittled it down to the leader. I stood on shaky legs, blood dripping from various wounds.

“It’s over,” I told her. “Your pack is gone. And even if you manage to get away, we’ll find you eventually.”

She bared her teeth at me. “You’re in no state to chase me. Just you wait, you and the Winchesters will slip up eventually, and that’ll be your downfall. And I hope I’m there the day tha-” She was cut off as her head was suddenly separated from her body. Behind where she stood, was Dean holding his machete.

“Get in line, lady,” he growled. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he and Sam were okay.

“Now can we get out of here?” I inquired. I was struggling just to stay standing at this point. I was covered in blood, a mixture of both mine and the vampires’. Dean turned his gaze on me and I could see the distrust in his eyes. I looked over to Sam and saw the same betrayed look. I sighed and lowered my head. “Right… I suppose you have some questions.”

“A few,” Dean said tensely. I nodded but immediately regretted the movement as my head swam. The blood loss was getting to me.

“Okay, well, before you bombard me with twenty questions -”

“I think we have a bit more than twenty questions,” Sam cut in.

“- can we head back to the Bunker first? I’m, I’m not feeling so good.”

“You’re a werewolf, don’t you have supernatural healing or something?” Dean asked stiffly.

I rubbed my forehead in an effort to ease my swimming head. “Yes, but wounds from a vampire take longer to heal.”

“Dean, maybe we should get her back to the Bunker. She really doesn’t look too good,” Sam said.

“No, I want to know why she didn’t tell us she was a damn werewolf!” Dean shouted. I flinched. His anger was justified of course. Being a hunter was hard. They didn’t trust easily and I had just broken the trust of the only friends I had.

“Dean, please, I know you’re angry.”

“Oh, angry doesn’t begin to cover it,” he growled.

“I know I don’t deserve it, but please, give me a chance to explain,” I pleaded. I didn’t want to lose the only friends I had, at least not without them knowing the full story.

“Fine,” Dean reluctantly agreed.

“Thank you.”

Dean glared at me. “Don’t thank us just yet.”

I swallowed thickly. “Right. Um, well, can we head back to the Bunker, or at least a motel where we can get patched up?”

“We passed a motel a couple miles away,” Sam recalled.

“After you,” Dean said, gesturing to the door. I realized with sorrow that he didn’t want to turn his back to me. I wasn’t surprised to be honest. It was to be expected since I betrayed their trust. I nodded solemnly and started walking forward. My body had other plans, however. My head swam dangerously and I stumbled. I caught myself on the wall. I waved Sam off as he instinctively moved forward to help. I pushed off the wall, but only made it a few steps before my legs gave out.

“Alex!” Sam cried as he caught me.

“M’fine,” I mumbled even as I struggled to stay conscious. My vision was turning black around the edges and my head lolled against Sam’s shoulder.

“We need to get her out of here,” Sam informed his brother. My eyes half lidded, I felt Sam slide his arms under and lift me bridle style.

I must’ve passed out sometime on the trip to the motel because the next thing I knew, I was lying on something soft and cushy. I opened my eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room. Dean was sitting on the bed next to me flipping through channels and Sam sat at a desk by the window, typing away at his laptop. I moved to sit up, groaning lightly as I jostled my wounds.

“I’d take it easy if I were you,” Dean said, not even looking in my direction. “You had some pretty nasty wounds. I lifted the hem of my shirt, which I vaguely noticed had been changed. Most of my torso was covered in bandages as was my right arm. Dean shut off the tv and turned to me. The fire in his eyes had not died. He still seemed to be carefully holding in his anger. Sam appeared calmer as he closed his laptop, but I guessed that he was just as upset. “Now that you’re awake, I think it’s time you explained yourself.”

I gulped, but nodded all the same. “Sure, what do you want to know.”

“How about you start at the beginning,” Sam suggested. I sighed and nodded again. I adjusted my position on the bed so I was sitting cross legged.

“Well, it all started in my freshman year of highschool.”

Sam and Dean never once interrupted as I told the story of how I became a werewolf. By the end, Dean was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and Sam was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed.

“And that’s it,” I finished. “Now you know everything.” The brothers remained quiet as they processed the information. I lowered my head. I could guess at what they thought of me now. It didn’t matter that the reason I had become a hunter was to track down the wolf that bit me and prevent it and all creatures like it from hurting anyone ever again. It didn’t matter that, although in my early years I had been tempted to give in to my animalistic instincts, I had never once fallen. It didn't matter that I had never killed an innocent. I was a monster. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me. By hunter standards, I’m a monster and should be killed.” I picked at the banaged on my arm. “I know I have no right to ask this of you, but could I maybe have a head start before you start hunting me?” I closed my eyes as I heard Sam sigh.

“We’re not going to hunt you, Alex,” Sam said quietly. My head shot up to stare at the hunter.

“But I’m a monster. I’m one of the creatures we hunt.” I had no clue as to why I was arguing. Perhaps because I felt I didn’t deserve any mercy for betraying their trust.

“So are Dean and I,” Sam countered. I furrowed my brows in confusion. “I was infected with demon blood and I was Lucifer’s vessel, Dean and I have both been to hell, we both had a hand in starting the apocalypse. We’re no less monsters than you are.”

“But -”

“Sam’s right,” Dean cut in. I turned to him in surprise. I was really only half shocked that Sam was sympathetic to my situation, but I didn’t expect Dean to agree. Dean didn’t meet my wide eyes as he continued solemnly. “I tortured souls during my time in hell, and I enjoyed it. Sam has literally been without his soul. You haven’t laid a finger on an innocent. As far as I’m concerned, you’re less of a monster than we are.”

“But you were so angry with me before,” I protested.

Dean’s green eyes met my own. I noticed the fire behind them had disappeared. “Yeah I was angry. I was angry because you had hid this from us. We’re a family, we’re not supposed to to keep secrets from each other.”

“You and Sam keep secrets all the time,” I pointed out.

“I guess we’re not really the best at sharing, are we?” Sam said, a small sad smile forming on his lips.

“So, you guys are going to throw me out?” I asked, wanting clarification.

Dean shook his head. “Blood or not, you’re part of this family. You’re stuck with us till the end, sweetheart.” I glanced between the brothers. Family. It had been a long time since I had a family.

A smile slowly slipped onto my face. “That sounds nice.”


	14. I Just Wanted Tea (Dean/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dean taking care of you when you're sick.

I knew this would happen, I thought to myself as another coughing fit wracked through my body. I had gotten drenched during the last hunt in South Dakota and well, being cold and wet spelled the recipe for a cold. I pulled a tissue from the box at my desk and blew my nose, tossing the used tissue into the trash. I really hoped the boys, specifically Dean couldn’t hear me losing a lung through my closed door. He would probably mother me to death if he found out I was sick. I buried my face in the blanket I had wrapped around my shoulders as my body shook with yet another coughing fit. I grimaced and rubbed my throat. I really wanted some tea to help soothe my raw throat, but that would mean leaving the safety of my room and potentially alerting the boys to my condition. Of course I knew I would have to leave at some point to get food. I was really only delaying the inevitable. I took in several deep breaths as I finished coughing for a third time. Screw it, I need tea. With my blanket wrapped firmly around my shoulders, I poked my head out of my door and after ensuring the coast was clear, slipped out of my room towards the kitchen.

I felt like a thief in my own home as I snuck my way to the kitchen. I carefully opened the cabinets to get a mug and tea bag. I winced as I realized I would have to microwave the water to get it hot enough. Welp, no going back now, I was committed. I put the mug in the microwave and punched in the numbers. I waited, nervously tapping my fingers on my arm as I watched the numbers count down.

“Hey, they you are. Haven’t seen you all day.” I jumped and spun around, eyes wide as the very person I was afraid was going to catch me walked into the kitchen. Dean cocked a brow as he took in my startled state. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Fine, I’m fine,” I quickly replied. I inwardly winced as my voice came out somewhat hoarse from all the coughing.

Dean frowned, coming closer. “You feeling okay?”

I nodded quickly, giving a smile, which I’m sure looked strained. “I’m fine, Dean. You just scared me.” I jumped again as the microwave beeped loudly. I turned and grabbed my cup of steaming water. I remained tense, but did my best to ignore as Dean walked closer as I prepared my tea.

“You usually only drink tea when you’re feeling sick,” he pointed out.

“Maybe I just felt like some,” I said defensively, adding a crap ton of honey. I picked up my mug and tried to scoot around Dean, but he stopped me with an arm around my waist. His green eyes ran over my blanketed form eventually resting on my flushed face.

“You also aren’t usually this antisocial unless you’re sick.” I stared at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. This was why I didn’t want to leave my room. Keeping one arm around my waist, Dean placed the back of his hand against my forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” I insisted. At that moment, my body betrayed me and I fell into another coughing fit. Dean quickly took the mug of tea from me to prevent me from spilling it as I tried to keep my lungs in my chest. When I finally caught my breath again, I chanced a glance at Dean. He was looking down at me with a cocked brow.

“You’re fine, huh?” I huffed and looked away. There was no use denying it now. With my tea still in hand, Dean moved his other hand to the small of my back, giving me a small nudge forward. “Come on, off to bed with you.” I didn’t bother arguing and trudged my way back to my room.

A few minutes later, I was tucked into bed, the bitter taste of the cherry cough medicine Dean had given me still fresh on my tongue. I don’t think pharmaceutical companies know what fruit is supposed to taste like.

“Comfortable?” Dean asked as he tucked the blankets further around me. The glare I sent him was interrupted by a sneeze. He wordlessly held out a box of tissues and I untucked my arms to blow my nose. “Now, I don’t want to see you out of this bed unless it’s for a bathroom break. If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Yes, mom,” I grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes and passed me my tea, placing a kiss to my forehead. I wouldn’t admit it out loud, but I kind of enjoyed his mothering. When I spend a good portion of my time trying to keep Sam and Dean from sacrificing themselves on what feels almost like a daily basis, it feels nice to be taken care of for once. Dean turned on my favorite move and set the controller by my side. I snuggled down into my blankets, savering the warmth of the mug I held. Despite my complaining, the guy sure did know how to get me to settle down. 

“Alright, now you drink that tea and I’ll be back in a bit with some soup.” He stared at me for a moment and I realized he was waiting for me to take a drink. I sipped the still hot tea, letting out a relieved sigh as the warm liquid soothed my sore throat. He nodded, satisfied and headed for the door.

“Dean?” Dean paused in the doorway. I sent him a genuine smile. “Thanks.”

He smiled back. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”


	15. Labor of Love(Sam/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sam being there when you go into labor, rubbing your back, telling you breathe slowly and steadily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a Sam/reader imagine done! Now I need to figure out a Castiel one.

I lounged on the couch, a fire crackling in the fireplace as I flipped through the pages of one of the many books of lore from Bobby’s shelves lying open in my lap. One hand rested on my swollen belly, rubbing it absentmindedly. The baby had been rather active the last couple hours. Grimacing in discomfort, I shifted slightly hoping to alleviate some of the pain. I looked up as I heard footsteps and smiled as my husband walked into the room holding a mug.

“Your tea as requested, m’lady,” Sam said, passing me the steaming mug. “Two sugars and a ‘crap ton’ of honey I believe it was?” I eagerly accepted the warm mug, rewarding my moose with a kiss.

“Thanks, love.” I took a careful swig and Sam chuckled at the satisfied hum I released. “It’s perfect.” Sam shifted my legs so he could sit on the couch and settled them in his lap.

“I don’t understand how you can drink it when it’s that sweet,” he said, taking a swig from his beer.

“And I don’t understand how you can drink something so bitter,” I shot back.

“Maybe I’m sweet enough,” Sam retorted with an innocent smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him over the brim of my mug. “Are you saying I’m bitter?” Sam’s eyes widened and his smile dropped as he realized what he said. The last thing he wanted was a pissed off wife, and a pregnant one at that.

“No - I didn’t - you -” It was impossible to keep a straight face as he tried to back track. I burst into a fit of giggles. Sam sighed heavily as he realized I had only been teasing.

“Your face! Oh that was good!” I wheezed. He pursed his lips, unimpressed. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. “I’m - I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Teasing Sam and Dean was about the only fun I had these days. 

Over the last eight months, I’ve had to get increasingly creative in keeping myself entertained both on and off cases. After finding out I was pregnant, Sam and Dean had unanimously agreed I was to be kept out of hunting. The two had always been protective of me, but their protectiveness had doubled since finding out I was carrying Sam’s child. It was to be expected, honestly, the life of a hunter was dangerous. With some persuasion, they allowed me to stay with them through the first two trimesters under the condition that I would only be doing research. Of course I didn’t always stick to the agreement, which led to some arguments. Once I got to my third trimester, even I had to admit, albeit very reluctantly, that I could no longer travel with the boys. Sam and Dean dropped me off at Bobby’s, and took a break from hunting for a bit, only taking cases when they felt it was absolutely necessary. Whenever they did have to go on cases, Sam made sure to call me everyday until he and Dean got back, which I honestly appreciated. It always worried me when those two were out on their own without me to help back them up. When I got within two weeks of my due date, they put hunting on the back burner until after I gave birth.

“That was mean,” Sam grumbled. I giggled at his adorable pout.

“Maybe I am a little bitter. But you have to give me a little leeway, I am carrying your child.” Said child decided to make his presence known. I frowned slightly in discomfort and placed my hand placatingly on my stomach.

“You okay?” Sam asked, big puppy dog eyes gazing at me in concern.

“Your son has been rather active today.” Sam reached out to place his hand next to mine. The baby kicked again, harder this time.

“I know you’re eager to see the world, but take it easy on your mother, sweetheart,” Sam said softly, rubbing my belly gently. The sound of his father’s voice seemed to calm the baby down. “There, she’s just eager to meet daddy.”

I raised a brow. “What makes you think it’s a girl?”

“What makes you think it’s a boy?”

“Do you realize how spoiled this child will be if it’s a girl? She would have you and Dean wrapped around her little finger, and probably Bobby too,” I said.

“I can be firm,” Sam insisted.

I gave my moose of a husband a deadpan look. “Are you telling me that if your little girl looked up at you with big doe eyes you wouldn’t give her anything she asked for?” I cocked a brow as Sam opened his mouth then closed it again when he couldn’t up with a good answer. “That’s what I thought.” I took another sip of my cooling tea. “To be honest, Dean will probably be worse than you.”

“Worse than Sam at what?” Dean asked as he entered the room covered in grease from working on some of Bobby’s cars.

“Evelyn says you’ll spoil our kid if we have a girl,” Sam supplied.

“Damn right I will,” Dean replied. I giggled as he didn’t even bother denying it. “I’m going to be the favorite uncle. Speaking of which, when’s the little bugger due?”

“Any day now hopefully,” I answered, rubbing my belly as the baby kicked again. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take really and I think the baby agrees.”

“I can give Sammy a few tips to help induce labor,” Dean said with a suggestive grin.

“I doubt Sam wants tips on labor inducing from you,” Bobby said as he entered the room.

Dean shrugged. “Her loss. Anyone up for some food? I’m starving.”

“Only if it's smothered in chocolate,” I answered.

“Fine, but I’m not getting you any pickles. You’ve had the strangest pregnancy cravings.”

“I think her fish fingers and custard phase was worse,” Bobby commented, following Dean into the kitchen. “Seriously, how did you even eat that?”

“It’s a British thing, you wouldn’t understand,” I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

Dean lifted his head from the fridge to give me a strange look. “You’re not British.” I shrugged in response and finished off my tea. He pointed a finger in my direction. “Okay, no more Doctor What until you’re given birth.”

“It’s Doctor Who, Dean,” I corrected. I narrowed my eyes warningly at the oldest Winchester. “And you are not taking away one of the few forms of entertainment I have around here.” Dean gulped and nodded, hurriedly going back to the searching through the fridge and shooting Bobby a glare as the man snickered into his beer. Even after years of hunting all sorts of monsters, I was still able to instill fear in both boys, something I took pride in. My triumphant smile fell into a grimace as the baby kicked yet again. He sure was active.

Sam gave me a sympathetic look. “You sure you’re okay?”

I nodded with a soft smile. “I’m fine, Sam. Little one is just as eager to meet us as we are him.” 

Over the next couple days, my discomfort only grew. The baby was restless, which made it very hard to sleep. Sam of course noticed as he always did. He tried his best to help, got me anything I craved, served me several cups of tea a day, rubbed my sore feet, bless him. The third day was the worst. I had started cramping the day before. At first I had assumed they were false contractions and ignored them, waving off a worried Sam and Dean. However, as the third day arrived, the cramps continued to increase in both frequency and intensity.

“Easy, breathe,” Sam said soothingly, rubbing my back to try and ease the tension as another contraction rippled through my abdomen. My eyes were clenched, my hand fisted in Sam’s jeans as I tried to breathe through the pain. Finally, the pain eased and I let out a couple deep breaths. “I clocked that one at five and a half minutes. I think it’s time to get you to the hospital.”

I shook my head, breathing heavily. “No, I want to wait a little longer.”

“Evelyn, your contractions have all been around five minutes for the last half hour.”

“Yeah, and the doctor said it should be for at least an hour,” I stubbornly reminded him. “We still have another thirty minutes.”

“If you go in now though, they can give you one of those epipen things,” Dean suggested hopefully. Both he and Sam had been attempting to get me to go to the hospital ever since I realized my contractions were real. However, my fear of hospitals and needles and my general stubbornness caused me to refuse to go.

I rolled my eyes. “It’s called an epidural, Dean.”

Dean snapped his fingers with a grin. “Yes, that! If you go in now you can get one of those and no more pain!”

“You know I hate needles,” I said, shooting him a ‘you know better’ look.

Dean held his hands up. “Okay, so no epidurals then. I’m sure they could still give you something.”

“Still refusing to go to the hospital, huh?” Bobby asked as he wandered into the room.

Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “She’s stubborn.” He grunted as I elbowed him in the ribs.

“She’s also right here,” I growled.

“Well one has to be when dealing with you two,” Bobby stated matter of factly.

“Bobby, we’re talking about her having our kid, not getting a shot,” Sam protested. 

“You’re right, she’d be worse if she was.”

“Bobby!” Sam groaned. He was distracted for a moment as I bent over as much as my large stomach would allow when another contraction hit. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words till it passed. “That one was four minutes and forty-five seconds. Evie, please, let us take you in.” I knew Sam and Dean would just keep pestering me until I finally relented. I made the mistake of looking at my husband. He was using his puppy eyes. Dang, he knew I couldn’t resist his puppy eyes.

I sighed heavily, still rubbing my swollen belly. “Fine.”

Sam smiled in relief. “Dean.”

“On it,” Dean replied. He hurried out of the room.

Sam turned to our father figure. “Bobby.”

Bobby nodded. “Meet ya out front.” I watched Bobby waltzed out the room and turned to Sam, confusion all over my face.

“We’ve had this planned out for weeks,” Sam answered my unasked question.

“Why am I not surprised,” I said, shaking my head. A few moments later, Sam had helped me out to the car that Bobby had waiting outside. Dean came running out of the house carrying one of the duffle bags we usually take on hunts.

“Hospital bag,” Sam supplied at my raised eyebrow. He settled me in the back and slipped in beside me while Dean took shotgun.

One hospital trip and several more hours of labor later, I held a beautiful baby girl. Gazing down at my daughter made me forget all about my fear of hospitals. She had her father’s big brown eyes and I knew for all my teasing of my husband, I wouldn’t be able to say no to her either. Sam took our daughter in his arms just as Dean and Bobby entered the room. I watched the three seasoned hunters coo over the bundle in Sam’s arms with a soft smile on my face. There was no doubt in my mind, those three would go to the ends of the earth for that little girl. Sam and Dean I’m sure would even go back to hell if it meant keeping her safe. The thought honestly scared me and I hoped that day would never come. For now I was content to observe as Sam passed his daughter to Dean. The soft look on Dean’s face was a rare sight. He held her gently, his green eyes misting as he rocked his niece. I’m pretty sure he started humming Metallica to her. Finally it was Bobby’s turn. The old hunter appeared reluctant to hold the baby, but took her anyway. He held her as though she was made of glass. Sam sat on the hospital bed, an arm looped around my shoulders while we watched Bobby hold his surrogate grandchild. Bobby didn’t hold her for long before passing her back to me. I swore his eyes were misty. As I gazed lovingly down at my child asleep in her bundle of blankets, I felt Sam press a kiss to the crown of my head and I thought, for now, this moment was perfect.


	16. Plus One (Castiel x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Castiel's reaction to telling him you're pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did a Castiel imagine! I really hope I managed to keep him in character for this. And for this, Charlie is alive and well!

I groaned as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet for the third time this morning. This has become my morning routine for the last several days. Sam and Dean being the overprotective brothers that they were, had begun to get worried. So when another case popped up, they made me stay behind in the bunker. I argued of course, but a bolt to the bathroom to throw up the cereal I had just eaten put a dampener on my argument. At first I had just assumed it was a stomach bug that was going around, but a quick look at my menstrual calendar had me doubting that theory. After flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth, I decided I needed to test my new theory. I pulled out my phone and tapped on the one contact I felt comfortable sharing my current dilemma with.

“Hey, Charlie, how’s it going? Listen, I need you to pick something up for me.”

About an hour later, I heard the door to the bunker. I looked up from my laptop to see Charlie waltz into the library.

“Sup, bitches!” She greeted in typical Charlie fashion. She held up a plastic bag. “I got it.”

I smiled in relief. “Charlie you are a saint.”

The redhead grinned and flicked her hair. “I know. Shall we?” I nodded and led the way to the bathroom. She handed me the bag and waited outside. I pulled out the contents, a couple of pregnancy tests. I followed the instructions and set them both on the counter to wait when I was done. I unlocked the door to let Charlie in, I didn’t think I could do this alone. “So, where are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?”

“On a case in Ohio.” I nibbled my thumbnail nervously as I watched the sticks.

“They don’t have a clue, do they?”

“I didn’t even think it could be this until I checked the calendar this morning and realized I had skipped last month.”

“It’s that angel friend of yours, isn’t it? The one with those dreamy blue eyes?” Charlie inquired with a teasing smile.

I blushed. “I have never once described Cas’s eyes as dreamy.”

Charlie shrugged. “I read between the lines.”

I rolled my eyes. “But yes, if I am...pregnant, it’s Cas’s.”

Charlie cocked her head. “Aren’t you two married?”

“Yeah, but that was more for the human legality,” I replied, fingering my wedding band. “I’m his soulmate, so by angel standards we were technically married the moment I accepted his courting.”

“How does that all work anyway?”

I shrugged. “It’s complicated. Though the angels weren’t very happy to learn that a Winchester was the rebel of heaven’s soulmate.” I jumped as the timer on my phone went off. I checked the status of the pregnancy tests. Two solid blue lines. My heart stopped. I was pregnant.

“I guess this means I owe you congratulations!” Charlie said. I didn’t respond. I honestly didn’t know how I felt about this. Sure the thought of having a child with the man, or angel I loved was exciting, but Castiel and I had never talked about having kids. Besides that, a hunter’s life was dangerous. Was this really the kind of life I wanted to raise a child in? Would this even be a normal pregnancy? After all, the baby was going to be half angel. Another startling thought struck me. Would I even survive the pregnancy? I’m pretty sure I remember reading somewhere in some random Men of Letters file that the human mother of a half angel child never survives the birth. Charlie placed her hand on my shoulder. “You okay?” Before I could answer, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Charlie and I ran back to the library to find Castiel.

“Cas! What are you doing here?” I asked, my voice coming out a little higher than normal in my nervousness.

“Dean called and said you were sick,” the angel explained. “I told him I would check up on you.”

“Oh, well, there’s nothing to worry about,” I assured him. “I’m fine.”

Cas cocked his head in that cute way of his. “So you’re telling me you’re not sick?”

I played with the edge of my shirt sleeve. “Well, no, not exactly. Just been a little nauseous is all.” Cas narrowed his eyes and slowly approached me. He placed a hand against my forehead, then checked my eyes. I was confused, but let him do his thing. 

“You’re not running a fever and your eyes are clear. You have dark circles under your eyes. Are you sleeping well?” Cas asked, concern lacing his tone. I brought my hand up to my cheek, as if I could see the dark circles with my fingers. I glanced at Charlie with a questioning look. Were they really that noticeable? She gave me a half shrug in response.

I lowered my hand. “I guess I haven’t been sleeping as well the past couple days. But that’s what happens when you get woken up in the early hours of the morning to empty your stomach of last night’s dinner.”

Cas cocked his head again, sensing I wasn’t being entirely truthful. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” he stated. “What’s wrong?”

Charlie cleared her throat. “Okay, you two have some things to talk over, so I’m gonna skedaddle. Cas, good seeing you again. Amber, you got this. Catch you two later.” I stared after her with wide eyes as she hurried past a confused Cas. Castiel waited until we heard the bunker door close to turn his attention back to me.

“What did she mean we have a lot to talk about? What do you have? Amber, what is going on?” I quickly pressed my lips to Cas’s to silence his rapid questions. The angel looped and arm around my waist instinctively to draw me closer.

“If you’re finished, I can explain,” I said when I pulled away. I fiddled with his necktie, still nervous, but he deserved to know. He was the father after all. “The last several days I’ve been feeling nauseous. At first I just thought it was some stomach bug and that it would go away, but it hasn’t. I just happened to check my calendar this morning and noticed my menstrual cycle was late.” I met Cas’s blue eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he listened to my explanation. “That’s why Charlie was here. I had asked her to bring me some supplies to test a theory on why I’ve been sick. Turned out, I was right.” Castiel cocked his head questioningly, his grip tightening on my hips slightly as a silent encouragement. I took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.” Castiel didn’t respond right away, merely staring at me as he processed the information. The intensity of his gaze began to make me feel uncomfortable, and I shifted a bit in his grip. “Cas?” He still didn’t respond. Instead, he shifted his attention to my stomach as he moved one hand over my abdomen. He held it there for a moment, seeming to be concentrating. “Cas?” I tried again. I wanted, needed him to say something, anything.

“I can sense it,” he said quietly.

I blinked. “What?”

“The child. Our child. I can sense its soul,” he said, a tone of awe in his voice. “It’s so small, delicate.”

“You’re not mad?” I asked tentatively. Castiel met my gaze again. He moved the hand that was still resting on my hip to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

“Of course not,” he assured me. “Why would I be mad?”

“It’s just I thought that it was forbidden for humans and angels to even be in a relationship, let alone have children together,” I told him.

Cas smiled softly. “For any other human/angel couple, yes, but you and I are soulmates. Our match was destined by God himself.”

“A match made in heaven?” I giggled.

“I suppose so,” Cas chuckled. My smile faltered as all my earlier questions began to swim through my head. Sensing my distress, he moved his other hand so both hands cupped my face. “You’re worried about something. What is it?”

I sighed. “Not that I’m not excited to be having a family with you, because I am. It’s just…”

“Just what, Amber,” Cas gently encouraged.

“I remember reading something in one of the Men of Letters files about angel/human pairings.” I futzed with the lapel of his trenchcoat, not wanting to meet his gaze. “It said the human mother never survives the birth.”

“Then the Men of Letters files are incomplete,” Cas stated calmly. I gave him a confused look. “While this is true of regular pairings, it does not apply to soulmates. Being my soulmate will protect you when you give birth to our nephilim child.” He pressed his lips to mine in a gently yet passionate kiss and rested our foreheads together. “This child is a blessing and I will do everything in my power to protect you both.” I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, revealing in his strong grip as I felt a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I opened my eyes and furrowed my brows as another thought occurred to me. My next words had Castiel staring at me with wide eyes.

“We still have to tell Sam and Dean.”


End file.
